Beauty and The Beast
by angrywolfgirl
Summary: Cato is the grandson of President Snow and used to getting anything he wants, but nthing seems to please him. In one day he finds a girl and in another day she is forced to stay with him even thought he is abusive and cruel. Not my best summary but please give it a shot! Warning: almost rape, abuse, and other scary actions in the begining.
1. Chapter 1

Cato's fists slammed down hard on his alarm clock, practically smashing the snooze button. He had now reason to get up, nothing to do for the day. That was how his life was ever since he could remember. It irritated him how he never had anything to do. He was the fucking grandson of President Snow! He got whatever he wanted without so much as lifting a finger. All he had to do was say the word and he was given anything. Now he spent his day in bed, watching old re-runs and ordering the same old food.

After hitting his snooze button for the sixth time he dragged himself out of bed and down to the dining hall. His grandpa was sitting at the far end of the mahogany table, sipping a cup of dark coffee. Cato took his place at the exact opposite place, watching as the servants placed his food in front of him.

"Moring Cato." His grandpa greeted.

"Yeah." Cato mumbled back.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?"

"The usual, sitting in bed, watching TV and eating, probably going to spend the rest masturbating."

"Oh come on, there has to be something more exciting to do. Why don't you go out with your friends?"

"I don't have any here. There all back in District 2."

District 2 was where Cato had originally been born, but when he was fourteen President Snow had some men come and get him. He was the next in line to be President and Snow wanted him to see what it was all about.

"I could give you a train ticket and have you visit."

"No, they've all probably moved on and forgotten about me."

"Well why don't I send you to District 1? They have very nice things to buy."

"No, I'm good. I'll just spend my day in bed. It's fine." Cato sighed, pushing he full plate away and sulking away to his room.

00000000000000000000000000

Later in the afternoon Cato was shaken awake by Snow. He groaned and hid in his fluffy white pillow, trying to ignore his grandpa and sleep more.

"Come on buddy, you got to get up."

"Why?" Cato whined.

"Because I forbid you from spending another day in bed. You're going to District 1 to buy something for the mansion."

"What does District 1 have that we don't? And can't we just have someone ship it over here?"

"You need to get out of the house and find some friends."

"Yeah, having friends all the way in a District will be great."

"Come on Cato, you have only ten minutes to get to the station."

Cato groaned, burying his head in the pillow again before getting up and dressing.

00000000000000000000000000

Cato looked around the big city with tall buildings and hundreds of shops. His grandpa paid for the ticket that would bring Cato back home tomorrow in the morning. He was going back to the Capitol, had things to do, and left Cato with all his money.

"Now make sure to have fun and be safe." Snow smiled before stepping back onto the train.

Cato sighed and looked around, never feeling more lost than he was now. He waited till the train pulled away and was out of sight before turning around and heading down the streets. There were shops lining both sides with a variety of things to buy. From groceries, to furniture, and clothes and jewelry.

As he looked around at the stores he caught the stares people gave him. They would turn to their friends and family, whispering to each other about him. Cato wasn't able to stand the looks and quiet talking, so he ducked into a butcher shop. He looked around and noticed there were a few other food items to be bought, but mostly meat.

"What?" a girl's voice shouted. "That loaf of bread cost 10 dollars yesterday!"

"Yeah and its 15 dollars today!"

"I need that for my family!"

"Then give me five more bucks!"

"Hey, excuse me." Cato said, stepping up to the counter.

"Oh hello there. Move it kid, I got customers." The old, grumpy man said pushing the girl to the ground. "What can I do for ya?"

"What do you want?" Cato asked the girl, ignoring the man's question.

"Um, me?" she asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Cato nodded, giving a little grin.

"Um I just need to loaf of bread." She said, getting off the ground and Cato finally got a look at her.

She was in one word, sexy. She had a nice figure, not a stick that he could break but not over-weight, and she couldn't help it as his eyes landed on her perky breasts and round apple ass.

"I didn't ask what you needed, I asked what you wanted." Cato glared and growled at her.

"Um I guess those two pigs, five loaves of bread, and three gallons of milk."

"That's all?"

"I don't want to take all your money."

"If I had a limit I would've told you, but since I don't you going to get whatever you want."

"Well then, I would like an apple pie and a box of cookies and cupcakes."

"Get me all that please." Cato said to the man and watched him quickly get to work, happy that he was going to sell so much.

"Why are you doing this?" the girl asked, stepping close to him.

"Listen, you're beautiful and I want you in my bed. I think it's a fair trade."

"I'm not having sex with you."

"I'll buy you all the food you want."

"If my virginity is what it costs then I don't want it."

"Here's your food." The man said happily.

"Thank you." Cato said and took the bags from the counter, handing them over to the girl. "I already bought them and I have no need for them."

"Thanks, but you're still not getting any." She grinned and walked out the door.

"Do you know her?" Cato asked the shop owner.

"Yeah, name's Glimmer. She comes in here to haggle with me every day."

Cato nodded with a grin, determined to fuck her tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few calls to his grandpa and some searching for an hour, he finally had her address and a few details about her. She had a family, two brothers and one sister, went to school part-time all tear around so she could keep up, and was very sweet to friends and family. Cato smirked at this, no way could that be the sassy, stubborn girl he saw in the shop. She had a fire inside her and Cato wanted to splash it out and make her his.

Yeah it was over the top sexist and possessive, maybe even dominating, but Cato had grown up watching all the men in his family treat women like that. Slap them around, give orders, don't let them do just anything they want, and once they do whatever you want without hesitation, then you know you've broken them.

Smirking at the thought of breaking Glimmer down until she wouldn't walk without him he knocked at the door with her address numbers on it. The house looked in really bad shape, walls cracked, windows shattered, and the house's creaking could be heard down the block. Cato tapped his foot impatiently as he'd been waiting for 2 minutes.

"Hold on!" Glimmer's voice called out and it made Cato feel happy and pissed off.

Once again, the thought that he would make her answer the door hastily while he was teaching her flashed in his mind, but he wished she hurry up.

"Are you Glimmer's boyfriend?"

Cato looked down to see and glowing smile and on little girl's round, perfect face. She looked so innocent, like an angel, and it made Cato sick and made a disgusted face.

"Move it kid." He pushed the child.

It was only a little shove to adults, but to a little girl it felt like being punched. She fell to the ground and looked up at Cato with tears rimming her eyes. Her nose sniffled and she curled up in a little ball as she cried. Cato couldn't care less, in a few seconds he'd be in bed with Glimmer, dominating her whole body.

"Opal?" Glimmer pushed out the door, ignoring Cato completely. "What happen baby girl?" she cooed as she hoisted Opal up into her arms.

"The man... h-he pushed me." Opal stuttered out over her sobs.

"You pushed my sister?" Glimmer turned in shock to Cato.

"It was a little shove she'll get over it." Cato shrugged, frowning at her reaction.

"She's just a little girl!" Glimmer shouted in his face and jogged into the house with Opal in her arms.

The door was about to close but Cato stopped it with his foot and entered without permission. He looked around the old, out of date kitchen that was falling apart. When his eyes landed on Glimmer, by the sink taking a look at Opal, he stilled himself to watch her.

"Does it hurt anyway Opy?" she used a slightly gentle baby voice.

"My arm." The little girl held it out for Glimmer to see.

"Aw poor thing." Glimmer cooed as she kissed the little scrape on Opal's arm. "All better?"

"Yeah." She smiled wide.

"Good, now go play in the living room." Glimmer set her on the floor and patted her butt lightly, shooing her away playfully.

"There wasn't even a scratch?" Cato commented. "Why'd you kiss it, or even look at it? There was nothing there."

"The real question is why you are still here? Go away!" Glimmer waved him off.

"That's not a nice way to repay a man who just bought you enough food to last a month."

"A _man_ doesn't push little girls to the ground."

"Whatever she would've been fine. You shouldn't have pitied her."

"I didn't pity her. Children think little scrapes are a big deal and they get hurt easily, don't you know how to behave around a child?"

"Why would I do that? If I ever had a kid my wife would be caring for it." Cato scoffed.

"That is the most sexist think I've ever heard and I want you out of my house." Glimmer pointed to the door.

Cato grabbed her extended arm and pulled her close to his body so he could whisper in her ear, "Well I want my dick inside your dripping pussy. Maybe we can make a trade."

"Hell no!" Glimmer shoved him away. "Get out before I call the police!"

"I'm the grandson of the President of Panem! Those cops can't touch me."

"What?" Glimmer gasped.

"Impressed by my power?" Cato leaned down to kiss her.

"No," she ran over to the other side of the kitchen, "shocked that a horrible person like you are in my home!"

"We could take this somewhere else. A hotel maybe."

"I'm not going anywhere with you so you can just go fuck yourself!"

Cato glared at her as she finished her comment. Then as fast as lightening, and just as painful, his hand whipped across her face, slapping her. The straggle cry she made didn't have any effect on Cato; he had heard his grandma cry so many times that he was practically put to sleep by it.

"Get out!" Glimmer shouted from the floor.

"I hit you and you still don't learn to show some respect." He growled and kicked her over hard, earning another scream of pain.

"Get out." she ordered hoarsely, but Cato only kicked her in the stomach.

This continued for five minutes. Glimmer gave him an order to leave and he would beat on her harder. Finally Cato was so pissed he had stormed off, leaving Glimmer curled up in a tiny ball, choking on her own blood.

**Intense? Yeah I know it is. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cato had gotten on the train early, trying to forget about Glimmer and her stupid face. He slumped down in his train seat, waiting for the boring ride to be over. He just wanted to get home and back to his old life. Even if his life did suck he would've had a better time in his bedroom jerking himself off than dealing with the stubborn, annoying girl he met.

When he pulled up to the Capitol's station his grandpa was waiting for him, sitting in a cart with horses. He smiled and waved as Cato stepped groggily off the train and onto the metal platform.

"How was it? Get anything good?" he asked smiling and opening the door for him to get in.

"Nope, it sucked." Cato groaned, sliding back against the seat.

"What? Why?"

"Because this girl ruined everything."

"Really? How'd she do that?"

"I wanted to sleep with her and she left me hanging."

"You should've punished her."

"I did, but she wouldn't give in."

"It's hard to punish some women, you just have to keep trying and one day she will straighten out."

"Well I'm not dealing with her anymore, and maybe I'll just get someone else to break them for me. It's not like we're in your olden days, I have enough money to buy anything."

"Sure, if you want, and I'm sorry it didn't work out."

"It's fine, but I need to get home soon. She was a bitch but I still got hard."

00000000000000000000000000

Cato sat at the dinner table and slowly ate his soup. He wasn't that hungry but right now the only thing he could do to stay entertained was eat. He watched as his grandpa came in and had the servants take his soup away, normally the kitchen was open all night, but sometimes Snow wanted Cato to sleep and rest. He had a long day anyway.

"I left you a little surprise in your room." President Snow grinned.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." He chuckled and went through the door that leads to his office.

Cato raised an eyebrow curiously and quickly walked down to his room. He was quite excited to see what his grandpa had gotten him. Snow always found the coolest things to have and they normally kept Cato occupied for a few days. When he opened the door what was waiting for him was shocking. Normally he got a new toy to play with, an interesting comic book to read, or tickets to some tropical area, but this was something completely new.

Glimmer was tired to his bed with ropes, separating her arms and legs wide open for him, and she was totally naked. The sight of her unhidden body made Cato grow rock hard right away. He hadn't gotten laid in a while so this was something very pleasing.

She struggled against the restraints, making pleading noises that were muffled by the scarf in her mouth. Watching her fear for her life gave Cato a thrill and he jumped up to the bed, hovering over her.

"My my, when my grandpa told me he had a surprise I would never had thought it would be you." He grinned mischievously. Glimmer tugged on the ropes more. "Don't worry baby I'll take good care of you." Glimmer's eyes held tears, like the ones she had while he beat her, as she turned her head away from him and squeezed them tight.

Cato slipped his hand under her face and slowly pushed it up to him before he placed his lips gently on her. She kept in her cry, but you could hear her muffled sobs as she shook and her body gave quick flinches every time she cried.

"Shh angel, I'm not going to hurt you as long as you be a good little girl." She gritted her teeth on her rope. "Stop acting like you don't want this." He ordered, but Glimmer couldn't help letting out a painful cry.

Cato's face grew angry like the rest of him and he smacked her how he had the first time, but on the other cheek and with the back of his hand. Glimmer cried more, not trying to be quiet as the tears streamed down her face. This earned only another slap that made her whimper, but more tears fell.

"Are you done acting?" Cato growled.

Glimmer whimpered and whined from the pain, barley able to understand what he was asking her, and even if she did she was so distort that she wouldn't know how to respond.

"Now be good and I won't have to do that anymore." He whispered and he undid the knot of the scarf. "Are you going to be good?" he asked once the scarf was thrown on the floor and Glimmer nodded. "Good."

He bent down and kissed the cheek he had slapped trying to ease the pain but it only hurt Glimmer more. He trailed down to her neck, biting and licking her hot skin. He tried to ignore the yelps she let out as she tried to hold back her cries, and the uncontrollable shaking she was having, but his patience wore out and he sat up, straddling her.

"I thought I told you to behave?" he spat.

"I'm sorry," she said panicked, "I'll stop now I promise."

"You better." He said sternly before returning to her neck.

He bit and sucked on her skin while his hands traveled down to cup her thighs and hoist them up. Her sensitive place banged into his hard dick, causing a pleasure to shot through him, but he noticed Glimmer only let out a choked cry again. He would let that one go, but the next time it happen he was going to kill her. His hips bucked into her and she immediately broke out into a sob. Cato sprang up and slapped her again, not once, but three times. She turned her face and sniffled, still letting out a pained cry a few times.

"I've given you many warnings and you just won't listen." He glared down at her red face. "You're not even worth my time. Why are you here?" he snarled.

Glimmer breathed deeply before squeezing her eyes shut, "President Snow sent men with money. They just threw it on the floor and grabbed me. My family doesn't even know I'm here."

"Well, you're no longer needed here so I'll have him take you back." Cato said, backing up off the mattress

"No, please!" she begged making Cato turn back to her. "I know what happens if you can't repay a debt to the Capitol. We don't have the money!"

"I'm sure they didn't spend it all."

"But what if they did?"

"I'll have some people go check." He said and left Glimmer tied up on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Glimmer had stayed tied to the bed for hours. She had dozed off a few times and every time she woke up an hour or two had passed. Normally the Capitol was so fast with getting information and other things, I mean they got her in less than 24 hours of Cato going back home. She was about to take in a few more minutes of sleep when the door opened. Her eyes sprang open and she waited for Cato to tell her what was going on.

"So?" she whispered his presence striking fear into her.

"What?"

"What is going on with the money?" Glimmer demanded.

Cato glared for a second as he sat down. "They used the money to pay the rent and thought you had gone off with your friends. They won't be able to pay us back."

"So, you're going to kill them?" Glimmer whimpered.

"Well I'll give you one more chance to give me what we paid you for."

"Can you just do it fast?"

"I'll do it however I please." He growled, glaring at her again.

"Okay." Glimmer closed her eyes and started to sniffle again.

"I'm not going to sleep with you if you're going to be crying about it."

"I can't help it!" she screamed hoarsely.

"Then I'll send the word to kill your family."

"No!" she shrieked. "Please, there has to be some way I can pay the debt. I'll cook and clean."

"I already have people for that."

"Please." Glimmer whispered hoarsely.

"Fine let me see, um," Cato paused and seemed to be doing some weird math in his head, mumbling a few coherent words. "Okay, if you stay here for a whole week your debt will be paid."

"Only a week?"

"Yep."

"Thank you, but could you tell my family I'm okay and hopefully untie me?"

"Sure, whatever." Cato shrugged and cut the ropes with a knife he pulled from the bedside table.

Glimmer rubbed her wrists and ankles once she got all four ropes off and reached over to grab the piles of clothes they had given her. Cato had watched her, shamelessly, get dressed. To say it made her feel uncomfortable was an understatement. He had just almost raped her a few hours ago and now was checking her out as she slipped on her t-shirt.

"Dinner is ready." He said and got up from the chair. "Come on." He ordered.

"I'm not that hungry." Glimmer muttered, wanting to just stay in the room and get some privacy.

"I didn't ask you." He grabbed her arm and forced her out of the room.

He didn't let go of her arm all the way until she was planted in a cushy chair by the dinner table. She sat on the longer side right next to the corner, watching all the delicious food get placed around her. Cato was sitting on the short side of the table and looked less impressed at the display. Glimmer rolled her eyes without him seeing and started to dig into the meal, very unlady like.

"So Cato, this is the beautiful woman you met back in District 1?" President Snow asked with a disgusted look from the opposite side of Cato.

"Sit up straight and would it kill you to use manners?" Cato asked cruelly.

Glimmer looked down ashamed and slowed her eating down. She glanced over at him and watched as he ate with a sour face. She hated him so much and wasn't sure if she could handle being around him for a whole week.

"So, your name is Glimmer?" Snow asked.

"Yes." Glimmer smiled weakly and nodded.

"What do your parents do?"

"They use to own a shop but we lost it and they can't find any work now."

"So they're just getting by on the little money they saved?"

"Yeah, we're coming to an end."

"Well once you and Cato get married then you'll have plenty of money to send back home." He smiled happily.

"Um, sorry, President Snow, but Cato and I won't be getting married."

"But you did have sex and I'm guessing it was good and you will now have to be wed."

"Grandpa we didn't have sex." Cato spoke out.

"What? Why not?"

"She didn't want to." Cato shrugged. "And she isn't worth the time."

"Well, I have to say I'm disappointed in you Cato. I overestimated you." His grandpa said, shaking his head.

"You're disappointed he didn't rape me?" Glimmer shouted down the table at Snow.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" Snow ordered.

"You should be proud that he knows right from wrong, unlike you."

Glimmer gasped as a hand shot across her face, causing her to fall out of her chair and onto the floor hard. She heard a snap in her wrist as they broke her fall and cried out. She turned her head to see Cato with her arm extended, glaring down at her. It shocked her that he would strike her after she defended him, but in a way it made sense.

"Don't ever insult President Snow again!" he shouted and kicked her in the leg, causing an agonizing scream to echo through the room. "Plath!" he called. "Take her back to my room, I'll handle her later."

"Yes sir." Said an old, tall, and skinny man that actually looked normal compared to the rest of the Capitol people.

He helped her up and to her to Cato's room. She flinched as he lifted her legs onto the bed and tucked her under the covers. He asked her if she wanted anything but she couldn't even shake her head no because of the fear and pain. He nodded in understanding, probably dealing with cases like this for years.

"Plath." Glimmer called out before he left the room.

"Yes ma'am?" he turned back to her.

"What's Cato going to do to me?"

"I'm not sure, but they are normally taken to the hospital once he's done with them."

"I didn't mean to do it. I thought he would be glad I was defending him."

"Sweetie," Plath side and took a seat next to Glimmer on the bed, "in this world, the men don't want a woman to stand up for them. They just want a lady to do what they sale obediently."

"But that's not me." She said in a panicked tone.

"It never is for the women they bring home, but they all turn out that way."

"Please help me." She cried.

"I can't but I wish I could." He hugged and kissed her cheek. "You only have to stay a week, just make it through that and it'll all be over."

"Plath!" Cato's voice came from the door. "Out."

"Yes sir." Plath nodded and left without giving Glimmer a second look.

As the door closed silently Glimmer's heartbeat sped up and her eyes widened in fear as Cato made his way over to her. She squeezed her eyes and waited for the first blow. She heard his footsteps get closer and then the sound of his boots dropping to the ground. He must like to get comfortable before he smacks the girls around.

"Move over." He commanded.

"Okay." She mumbled and moved over to the left side of the bed.

The bed shifted and then stilled as Glimmer still anticipated the beating, but it never came. When she opened her eyes Cato's facing her and his breathing was settling.

"Um, aren't you going to punish me?" she muttered.

"No, I'm too tired. Plus I only do that to the girls I want to make my wife, you're only here for a week."

"You hit me before."

"That was before I knew you'd only be temporary and for my grandpa."

"Oh I see."

"You have to know I'm going to have to discipline you around him."

"Fine, I don't care, but I don't have to do anything you say when we're alone." She stated with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine with me, now sleep."

Glimmer stood up, tugging at a spared blanket and walking over to the bean bag chair. She curled up into a ball on it and covered herself with the fuzzy blanket. She wasn't going to be around him anymore than she needed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Glimmer was rudely shaken awake by Cato early in the morning. She wasn't feeling too good considering she slept on a bag all night, she was hoping for at least time to sleep in. she turned her head to glance up at Cato fixing his hair in the mirror, he was all dressed up for something.

"My grandpa wants us to come to this breakfast party thing. Get up and get ready." He mumbled.

Glimmer sighed and nodded, going to the bag of clothes the Avoxes had gotten her. The clothes were way nice then hers back home. She didn't wear old, torn rags or anything, but these were designer. She dressed in simple light blue dress that ended at her knees and hugged her curves perfectly. She had finished putting on her make-up when Cato barged in. He looked over her, checking her appearance, before giving a sigh.

"I'll call the stylists." He groaned and pressed a single button on the wall to cause a group of scary looking people rush in.

"Where is she?" a man asked excitedly in a shrilling voice.

"Over there, try to make her look presentable."

"Oh we will." The man said with an evil grin.

000000000000000000000000000

After the prep team was done with her, Glimmer was escorted to the dining hall without even getting to look at herself. The room was already packed and she appeared to be late, but no one noticed. Nothing had really started and people were still going around and talking with each other.

"Ah, now you look lovely." Cato cooed as he came over, taking her hand and kissing it.

"What was wrong with me before?" she asked quietly.

"You were too plain." Cato made a sour face.

"And now?"

Cato smirked, holding up a little mirror. She had blue designs on her eyelids, under her eyes, and a few places around her face. They drawings were like waves that had tiny flowers at the points of them. Even though Glimmer wasn't proud of the way she looked, the job was nice.

"I thought natural beauty was better." She admitted.

"In the Capitol, this is what's better." He smiled, placing a hand on her cheek.

"I guess. What do I have to do here?"

"Just be a good girl." He glared at her before turning to walk away.

Glimmer stood there, not knowing where to go or who to talk to, but luckily her friend Plath came up to her.

"How are you liking your new look?"

"I feel fake and I want to scrub away all the piles of make-up o have on my face."

"Well it's only two hours."

"Plath I feel horrible, like I'm going to be sick or something." She lied.

"Well I'm sure Cato will understand. I'll walk you to your room." He said sympathetically, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Glimmer had rested for an hour before getting up and scrubbing the powder and paint off her body until she almost bled. As she went to lie back down on the bed and sleep more Cato walked in and glared at her. She clutched the edge of the blanket in her hands as he walked closer to her.

"Where did you go? And why?" he asked, angry in his voice.

"I felt sick and Plath brought me back here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was feeling really bad."

"You do know that my grandpa was planning on introducing you to everyone. He was very disappointed when he realized you weren't there."

"I'll make it up to him and apologize for disappointing him."

"He wasn't disappointed with you, he was disappointed with me."

"Why?" Glimmer frowned.

"Because I couldn't you in _line_." He growled and slapped her across the face.

"You said you would only do that in public!" she cried.

"I lied." He said and slapped her again.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Glimmer was once again curled in a little ball on the bean bag chair, a thin blanket draped over her body. She whimpered in pain at the still stinging slap marks that had been left on her face from Cato. Glancing over to see if him she glared at how comfortably he slept. He had made her life horrible and showed no remorse for it. Not being able to take being in the same room as him, she carefully snuck out and started to creep down the halls.

The mansion seemed so beautiful in the day time, with all the long windows allowing light to shine through. But now, with the dark sky and mysterious moon, the halls appeared to show a darker side to them, a meaner side.

"Glimmer?" Glimmer swung around and saw Plath, standing with a small lantern in his hand. "What are you doing up? Are you not feeling well again?"

"Oh Plath." Glimmer whimpered and threw herself into his arms.

"Now, now, sweet child, what's the matter?" he cooed softly.

"I want to go home. I can't take being here with him." She shook violently in his grasp.

"Only five more days, honey."

"I won't be able to do it. President Snow has his mind set on Cato turning me into what they consider a perfect wife." Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Glimmer, innocent little angel, don't cry please. Come, I will make some tea for you and we can talk about it by a nice, warm fire." He smiled and carefully led her down the halls.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

"Do you know of anything else Snow will set up?" Glimmer asked, taking a sip of her tea.

The hot liquid felt perfect in her throat, which was dry from crying so much. She plush chair she was in made her feel comfortable and the flickering fire gave the room an easy glow. Her body was relaxed, probably worn out from the crying and emotions she felt.

"No, I'm not that close with him. I'm supposed to be Cato's servant most the time."

"I'm not sure what to do. If I go home will we still have to pay the debt in whole or only a quarter less?"

"I would put my money on the first one. President Snow is not the kindest man."

"Plath, what can I do?"

"You have to survive and make it through only a few more days, sweetie. I'll help. I'll put something strange in your food that'll make you sick for a few days. You can stay in bed and Cato will probably leave you alone for that time."

"No, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I only serve the food." Plath chuckled.

Glimmer joined in weakly. "Yeah I guess, but I don't want anyone to get in trouble."

"Alright, but with that being said I don't know what to do. In the Capitol, only others suffering can help you." He stated, taking her empty cup and setting it aside.

"Glimmer!" Cato's voice boomed as he marched into the room with fury. "What are you doing here? You aren't supposed to leave my room!" he bellowed.

"My apologizes master, she was feeling ill and I brought her here for some tea and to get warm." Plath lied.

"I have a fire place in my room, you couldn't have brought the drink to her?" he growled like he was a horrible monster.

"I'll come back now, I'm sorry." Glimmer whimpered.

"I wasn't going to give you an option." He grabbed her arm hard enough to get a yelp of pain out of her.

"Cato, stop!" Plath ordered as Cato started dragging Glimmer away.

"What did you say to me?" he glared over his shoulder.

"She has done nothing wrong and you are hurting her." Plath said.

"You don't speak to me like that." Cato turned fully, still holding Glimmer, and glared harder.

"Just let her go."

Cato pushed glimmer towards the door. "Go back to the bedroom, I'll be back soon."

Glimmer gave an apologetic look to Plath before stepping out of the room and closing the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

Glimmer turned her head to the door when Cato walked back in. She could see the spots of blood that stained his knuckles. Without looking at her he moved to the joined bathroom, turning the faucet on. Glimmer was frightened that he still had more steam to blow off and pretended to be asleep when he came back out. In her head, she prayed that he would go to sleep and ignore her, but his footsteps moved up to her side and he hand gripped her arm.

"I know you're awake. I'm not an idiot so just stop." He whispered and Glimmer opened her to look at him. "If you're going to do anything you better tell me and make sure it's okay, got it?" his grasp tightened.

Glimmer nodded fast, biting her lip to keep the pained noises in her mouth. He gave a nodded before releasing her and going back to his bed, climbing in under the covers. She sighed in relief and curled back into her ball, staying awake all night because the fear kept her up.

000000000000000000000000

"We have another party to go tonight so at six you need to start getting ready. I'll send the stylist in at 6:30." Cato said right as he sat up in his bed.

It confused Glimmer on how he always seemed to know she was awake, but she didn't think about it much. She groggily got up, wiping the sleep out of her eyes, before stretching and sadly going out of the room and heading for the dining room.

President Snow was already there and looked up when she entered the room. His eyes trained on her every move as she walked to sit in her regular seat near Cato. He seemed to be giving her a sort of death glare, but not a very scary one, calmer like.

"Um, I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday." She said carefully, whimpering like a frightened child. "I wasn't feeling well at all."

"That's fine, I will introduce you tonight, unless you are still under the weather?" he eyed her and it told her that she better be here or else.

"I'm feeling much better. I'll be here." she promised and groaned in her head at the thought of being showed to everyone.

"I'm glad." He muttered before going back to drinking his coffee.

Glimmer ate in silence, staring at her food with a depressed look upon her face. Her nerves rushed around as she thought about what Snow would say about her, how she was going to act. All the thinking made Glimmer sleepy, but she knew she couldn't leave without Cato following shortly after. Right now, she was happy with their positions. He was sitting where he normally did and there was a big space between them, meaning she could have some room to herself.

"Glimmer." Cato's voice broke her out of her trance.

"Yes?" she turned her head to him.

"Let's go back to the room." He said and started to walk away, knowing she'd follow.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Cato crawled up the bed before plopping down on the pile of pillows, groaning in relief. Glimmer walked over to her little chair on the ground and sat her butt in it, staring at nothing and waiting for time to pass.

"What are we doing?" Glimmer asked.

"I'm resting, and I have to keep you in my sight so you're stuck in here with me."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Sleep?" Cato shrugged.

"It's impossible for me to get a good rest on this lump." She stated, squirming around on the fabric.

"You know I never said you couldn't sleep with me." He mumbled into the pillow.

"I don't really feel like being next to you."

"Why not?"

"Because every time I do you hit me!" she screamed.

"You bring it upon yourself."

"You're a horrible person Cato." Glimmer said with a huff.

"Hey I'll be out of your life in a few days."

"Not unless Snow kidnaps me again in some crazy way to have you make me into some sort of puppet."

"My grandpa only bought you to have sex with me. He was going to let you go after that."

"I'm so sure of that." She sneered sarcastically. "He probably had some wicked plan up his sleeve and just improvised when I wouldn't sleep with you."

"Yeah, about that, why wouldn't you? You said you didn't have a boyfriend, what was holding you back?"

"My morals." Glimmer said, causing Cato to pull his head out of the pillow and turn to her.

"What?" he laughed. "Morals?"

"Yeah, I have them you know."

"What do morals have to do with anything?" he continued to chuckle.

"I'm not going to screw around with any guy. I'm still a virgin and I want my first time to be with someone I love, not some random jerk off the street. And I will never have sex with someone for money that's low."

"You're a virgin?" he asked in pure shock.

"Yeah, I mean, I've had boyfriends and we did things, but never really reached that point I guess."

"I had no idea." He confessed.

"I told you the first day we met!"

"Sorry, I guess I didn't care or listen back then."

"You don't listen much now either."

Cato sat up, crossing his legs, and looked over at her. She was exhausted from nights with no sleep and early wake up calls, probably also from the stress and fear he put on her.

"I'm going to go do some stuff." He said, standing up from the silky bed covers. "You can sleep on the bed if you want. I'll wake you up at five to get ready."

"Um, okay?" Glimmer gave him a confused look as he walked out the door, leaving her in peace.

000000000000000000000000

Glimmer had sat still and straight as the prep team decorated her face with bright colors and dressed her in the best clothes they had. She liked the outfit better than the first one they had. Now she was in a simple red dress that flowed down to the ground. Her face wasn't as painted as the last time, only her eyes had a tiny design on them.

"Why are you toning it down?" she asked one of the stylists.

"You aren't going to a party like last time, this is more of a small get together." A woman said in her stupid accent.

"Okay."

"Do you not like it?" a man next to her gasped.

"No, I love it! I was just wondering."

"Well, you are quite gorgeous on your own." The woman said.

"Thank you." Glimmer blushed, looking down.

"Well, you are all done!" the woman sang merrily before they all pranced out of the room.

Glimmer stayed to look at herself in the mirror and see how nice she looked. This was actually a look she could get used to. Her face was flawless and smooth, the patterns on her eyes were fancy and cool, and the dress hugged her curves and showed off her figure.

"Glimmer, I'll escort you down." Someone voice, causing her to turn towards the door.

She was shocked to see the person standing in the door. He looked completely disfigured with bruises and scratches ran across his face and even the make-up couldn't cover it.

"Plath." She gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

Glimmer marched through the doors of the ball room. Right away she was able to spot Cato laughing flakily with some Capitol people. Without thinking, she stomped over to him and pushed him to the floor. As he started to get up she shoved him again and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed. "You're a sick freak for beating on Plath for no good reason!"

"Watch your mouth with me or I'll punish you greatly." He said, breaking out of her grip and twisting her arm till it hurt.

"You gonna hurt me just because I'm not perfect in your eyes? Well you're not so great to me!" that earned and powerful slap in front of everyone. "You're a snobby little boy who whines and hits every time something doesn't go his way! You're a stupid little boy!"

Now Cato grabbed her arm and threw to the wall. His forearm pressed tightly against the front of her neck, choking and pinning her. Her punched her in the gut with his free hand and then slapped her when she uncontrollably spat up saliva on him.

"Are you done being a little bitch?" he spat close to his face.

Glimmer didn't respond, still choking on her blood and spit from when he nailed her in the stomach. Her muscles twitched in a hopeless way to recover from the blow. Sighing in relief when Cato released her, she slipped down to the floor and landed on all fours.

Cato crouched down to her, "You have one minute to get up from the ground and behave yourself."

Glimmer's anger was refueled and she snapped. Fast as lightening her hand moved up and swiped across his face like a whip. She heard him groan and growl as he felt the pain. It gave her a joy to have him know how she felt, but thinking it over that move might only make everything worse.

"Guards!" he called. "Take her to my room!" he shouted as two men quickly picked her up and rushed her to his room.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Cato paced around in a small room after the get together, wondering what to do about Glimmer. Now woman, no person, had ever hit him, it wasn't heard of. He couldn't think of how to punish her any more severely than he already had.

"Cato." Snow said coming into the room. "What's going on champ?"

"I don't know what to do about Glimmer. She's not learning and I don't know what to do."

"Well, you just have to teach her a lesson."

"I have been grandpa, I have been! I don't know why she won't just learn!"

"Well Cato, I taught you everything I know and now you just have to apply it."

"You know, she's only here for a few days and it's not even worth it. I'm just going to end this the way it should've ended."

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Glimmer sat proudly on the edge of the bed. She knew she was going to be beaten and she was going to have something to take pride in once it was over. She wasn't nervous or scared when Cato walked in and stood by the closed door, staring at her.

"So, how are you going to punish me this time? Slap me around a little bit and then kick me until I lose conciseness?"

"I've come to the conclusion that I don't want you in my life anymore."

"So you're sending me home?"

"Tomorrow morning, after you pay your debt."

"My debt? I thought I had to stay the week to do that? You said that right?"

"Yes, but now I realize I never should have given you that option. You are going to pay back your debt the way you were supposed to originally."

"What, no." she gasped and moved away, ironically more onto the bed.

"Just stay still!" he ordered and pulled her down under him.

"Please stop!" Glimmer cried, shaking her head.

"Not this time, sweetheart." Cato shook his head and started to pull down her sweat pants.

"Cato stop!" a different voice came from the doorway.

Cato turned with a groan and glared at Plath, still bruised and bloody.

"Plath, if you try and stop me I'll kill you." He growled and he meant it.

"Cato, you need to stop this. Look at her," he pointed to Glimmer, who was shaking under Cato, "do you seriously want to rape her, take her virginity away like this?"

"What do I care? I'm the Presidents grandson I can do whatever I want!" Cato put his nose up.

"You truly are a monster aren't you?" Plath muttered and this made Cato spring up and over to him.

He punched Plath right in the jaw. During the small fight Glimmer got up and jumped on top of Cato's back, pulling him away and throwing him to the ground. It didn't seem to faze Cato though, he got right back up and punched Glimmer is the stomach for the second time today. There was screaming and shouting for five minutes before some Capitol guards came in and dragged Cato out of the room. They kept Glimmer in the room while they cleaned her up but Plath wasn't too banged up so he was allowed to go to his room.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Glimmer was forced to stay in a different room and away from Cato. She had heard him screaming and shouting, throwing things against the walls. It scared her that she was still so close to him, and wondered why they couldn't have moved her away more than one room over. She couldn't sleep the whole night, but not because of the noise, because she didn't know what would happen. What would they do to her family? What would they do to her? Let her go? Make her stay? Force her to have sex with him like before? She prayed it was anything but that.

As the sun started to paint the walls with light, her eyes were still wide open even though the noise had ceased. Her emotions were shot and it seemed nothing could strike a reaction out of her. Even as her bedroom door creaked open and an Avox came in, she didn't flinch. Only allowed the girl to help her up and lead her away.

They stopped by the elevator and this made Glimmer's heart race. She once again ran questions through her mind. Where was she going? Why was she going there? What was going to happen there? She snapped out of her thoughts when the sound of shouting from a hall caught her attention. She peered down the hall and noticed Cato being screamed at by his grandpa, President Snow. She knew it had to be about her. He hadn't kept her in line like Snow wanted and now he was getting chewed out for it. But then something happened that Glimmer never thought would. Snow's hand made contact with Cato's cheek, creating a loud _snap_ to echo through the halls.

She felt a twinge of guilt. She was reason he was being punished and would probably only get worse. Cato already was a cruel and abusive person to her. What would he be like to another girl next time? Beat her harder for small things? Beat her every night just to enforce the rules and his dominance over her? She didn't like the idea of either and the way her crawled away into a room like a puppy that had been kicked, made her heart ache.

She knew it was stupid, but when President Snow walked away and out of sight down another hall she quickly hurried into the room Cato had disappeared into. It was a huge downgrade from what he had originally been living in. this room was plain and boring, with only a twin sized bed.

Glimmer scanned the room and found Cato in the corner, his knees tucked to his chest and shaking uncontrollably. She entered carefully, not know how messed up the discipline from Snow made him. From the look of it, he was pretty shaken.

"Cato?" she squeaked softly, trying to appear friendly.

He only squeezed his eyes tighter and shook harder. Her hand moved slowly over to his shoulder, wanting to comfort him, but at the slightest contact Cato flinched hard. She quickly pulled her hand away and looked into his deep, sad eyes.

"It's okay." She whispered, and it seemed to make Cato feel better, knowing it was Glimmer and not Snow.

He lifted his head up, resting on his chin, showing Glimmer the cuts and bruises he had. Her fingers lightly traced the marks, checking to see if any were fresh and it appeared they all were. They had stopped bleeding, but were still open and getting infected.

"Come on," she took his hand, "let's get you cleaned up."

He weakly stood with her and followed her like a lost sheep as Glimmer checked the halls for anyone and then hurried him into the bathroom down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Glimmer had spent an hour finding the medicine for Cato as he sat silently on the toilet. She carefully cleaned the red cuts and then set wet, ice cold wash clothes on the bruises to help them heal. There was no actual ice around so she had to improvise and it wasn't like Cato was complaining. He had been completely quiet the whole time. Glimmer had tried a few times to strike up a small conversation, but he ignored her words and stared at the tiled floor.

"There," she said, "you're all done. I hope I didn't hurt you too much. You're a lot easier than my little siblings." She laughed lightly, still trying to ease the tension.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. The first words he had spoken in hours.

"You were hurt, why wouldn't I help you?"

"I hurt you." He confessed. "I hurt you so much and didn't do a thing, except hurt you more. I don't deserve your kindness."

"True, I did like the idea of you knowing how I felt, but no person should be treated like that. It's just wrong."

"I can't believe I'm like him."

"Who?"

"Snow. He's never pleased, cruel, and abusive, just like me."

"Not totally." Glimmer whispered, putting the bottles away.

"What do you mean?"

"Snow would've rapped me that first night without hesitation; you stopped and gave me an easy way out. Well, a way out." she smiled lazily.

"Yeah, but I'm still an asshole."

"Well, all guys are, but it's the ones that admit it that are worth it. But you don't have to be like this." She said, sitting up on the counter.

"I have to be like this if I want to run the Capitol."

"But do you want to run the Capitol if you have to be like this?"

"My grandpa makes it look so easy."

"Because he just kills people who disagree with him or upset him. It's easy to run a nation if everyone who questions you is dead."

"Being nice will make things harder."

"Harder, yes, and better, yes."

"I don't think I even know how to be nice."

"I can't help you with that, Cato, but I think the first thing you should do is change your surroundings or the people you hang out with. You spend all your time with Snow and the Capitol people, no wonder you're the way you are."

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to do that. Snow's got me on lock down till I straighten out and he thinks the best thing to help me do that is get rid of you."

"Wait, is he going to kill me?"

"No, I talked him down from that. You're going to home and be stuck with a debt that you could pay back in a few years."

"We're going to have to work really hard." Glimmer mumbled, referring to her family.

"You should probably get out of here before grandpa freaks out and gives you a worse punishment than I ever could." Cato joked, what a wicked sense of humor he had.

"Right. Good luck Cato." She smiled and pecked his cheek before leaving the restroom.

Cato breathed deeply, bringing a hand to touch his cheek were she had kissed him. The action brought a smile to his lips as he thought about it and quickly got out of the small room.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Glimmer rode in a nice car with Snow, Cato, and Effie Trinket, a proud escort, to the train station. Her family was going to be there and not even the nonsense rambling from Effie could bring her down. She was of course worried about what Snow would do to them, but Cato said it was all over, and she put it in the back of her mind.

"Glimmy!" an excitedly voice cheered.

"Opal!" Glimmer smiled widely, holding her arms out for the little girl to run into to.

"I missed you so much!" she said as they hugged.

"Hey baby girl." Glimmer's father came up and hugged her.

"Oh Glimmer," her mother came up, tears spilling out, "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine mom, I'm fine."

"I'll believe when you're back home." she laughed, holding Glimmer's hand as they walked back.

"Hey squirt." Glimmer chuckled and ruffled her little brother's hair.

"I'm not little." He whined and smoothed down his hair.

"Your luggage." Plath said as he loaded the bags onto the train.

"Thank you." Her mother smiled as they all stepped aboard.

"Plath," Glimmer whispered, staying on the ground to talk to him, "what's going on with Cato?" she asked, glancing at Cato and Snow talking.

"It seems he is forgiven and Snow has a girl in mind that would be right for him. I'm worried to see how badly it will be for this one."

"This is all my fault."

"No Glimmer, you did what you had to do. I'm proud of you."

"There has to be something I can do." She said, marching over to Cato who was now alone. "Are you seriously going to be with another girl already?"

"Um," Cato started, caught off guard, "yeah, my grandpa wants me to have a girl so she can learn to live as the President's wife."

"But are you going to beat her like you did me?"

"I have to." He said, ashamed.

"What if I stay?"

"What? No, my grandpa wants you gone for life!"

"Please. I'd rather take the pain because it's practically my fault than have someone else pay the price."

"He won't go for it."

"Just try." She begged.

Cato looked at her for a second then turned away with a sigh, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Cato."

"Glimmer," he sighed, "are you sure you want this?"

"I don't want another girl to suffer because of my mistakes."

Cato gave her a said look before nodding and walking over to his grandpa.

**Things are going to get sweet really soon so give me some updates! **


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey grandpa, can we talk?" Cato asked shyly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I think Glimmer should stick around. You've talked about hating the people who serve you drinks at those council meetings, she could do it."

"She doesn't seem like the proper female I want around the representatives. "

"She'll keep her mouth shut and she takes care of her brother and sister all the time."

"Cato, she's already caused so much trouble."

"Yeah, but that's because she was kind of just thrown into a situation where she didn't know what to do."

"Cato, I don't know. Believe me I would love to dispose of those servers who keep trying to enter our conversations, but not sure if that means having Glimmer around."

"Grandpa, to tell you the truth, I'm not looking forward to going home and having nothing to do. If Glimmer stays, I'll have someone to hang out with, something to do. Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?"

"But she won't learn!"

"That doesn't matter! If she just keeps her mouth shut she's good, right?"

Snow sighed, shaking his head, "Cato, you really want her around?"

"Yes, I really do."

"Then what about your future wife?"

"Can we just," Cato sighed, "put that away for some time? I'll find a woman soon."

"Fine, but don't make me regret this." Snow glared hard and evilly.

00000000000000000000000

"Glimmer, are you ready to go?" Glimmer's mother called from the train window.

"No, I'm actually thinking about staying. Cato is talking about it with President Snow."

"What? Honey, no! We really want you back home, not in that horrible place!"

"I'll be fine and I can leave anytime I want."

"Okay, but will you please try to visit as much as possible?"

"Of course, and make sure to tell Opal and Garnet I love them every day."

"Oh I will."

"Glimmer," Cato whispered behind her, "Snow gave the okay."

"Really?" she asked, turning around.

"Yeah, he said you could serve drinks and food to us during meetings and you can leave anytime you want."

"Thank you Cato." She hugged him.

"Yeah, but also that will send a check to your family for your work."

"Perfect." She pulled back, smiling. "Thank you so much Cato. My family really needs this."

"No problem." He gulped. "But um, just so you know, you're going to have to share a room with me until we can get you a place to stay."

"What about that extra room next to yours?"

"My grandpa was going to remodel a lot of the house and until that's all done then we'll see where we can put you. We might be together for a long time."

"It's fine." Glimmer shrugged, she obviously wasn't squeamish around boys.

"Alright then, I'll go tell my grandpa you're coming back home with us."

Glimmer nodded and turned to say good-bye to her family.

000000000000000000000000

It had taken an hour or so before Glimmer had finally explained why she was staying and told her family who much she loved them. She and Opal had probably talked the most. Poor thing was so broken up over her big sister not coming back, she had cried the whole time. Glimmer had managed to calm her sobs down, but not ease the sadness she was feeling. Even as they started to move away Opal was looking out the window with sad, teary eyes until Glimmer was completely out of sight.

"You ready?" President Snow asked.

"Yes, thank you for giving me a job and for letting me take so long to say good-bye."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a very long time before you see them again. Come on now, let's get going."

Cato and Snow sat on one bench, with their backs to the front, and Glimmer on the seat across from them. No one talked the whole way home, but Glimmer was catching Cato's eyes all the time. He seemed to be always looking at her and she wondered why. But she also wondered why she liked it.

0000000000000000000000

"So, here is where you'll be staying." Plath said excitedly as he opened Cao's bedroom door for her.

"Thanks Plath." She smiled genuinely, noticing that there was another bed in the corner of the room.

"It's my job, and I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

"I'll be fine. I'm only staying until I've paid back my family's debt and then earn a little more cash. After all that I'm gone for good."

"Well, I'll be missing you by then, but sounds good. Enjoy your stay." He bowed his head before leaving.

Glimmer took a deep breath as she began to start unpacking her suitcase. She wasn't quite sure where to put her clothes but settled for stacking them in organized piles, resting them at the foot of her bed just as Cato came in. She turned to him, giving a small smile before going back to her clothing.

"There's some room in the bottom drawer." He pointed to his dresser.

"Thanks." She nodded, picking up a few piles at a time and placing them neatly in the wooden drawer.

"So, we have a meeting tomorrow at twelve. During the rest of the day Plath will show you around."

"Sounds great. Thank you." She nodded politely, still thinking she has to show him respect.

"Okay." He muttered and left the room in a rush.

00000000000000000000000

On his way down the hall, Cato bumped into Plath, almost making him spill the cups of chocolate milk he had.

"Oh, Master Cato, sorry about that." He smiled politely.

"It's fine, but um, would you help me out with something?"

"But of course, what's the problem?"

"Well, I think I might actually like Glimmer now." He admitted.

"You didn't like her before?" Plath joked.

"No, not really, but now I do!"

"And what brought on this?"

"I guess I never had someone stand up to me the way she did, or not give up, and she helped clean me up after Snow beat the hell out of me."

"Alright, so what do you need help with?"

"You're nice, and she likes you. Tell me how to be nice and make her like me!" he ordered.

Plath chuckled, "Cato I can't make her like you nor can I teach you to be nice. It's something you just are, a personality."

"Plath, come on at least tell me ways I can make her think I've changed. I'm so use to insulting her, and hurting her, and giving her glares from across the rom. And not only her, all women I see. It's what I've grown up knowing and I don't see how I can change without you."

"You do realize this will be hard for you?" he asked.

"How hard can being nice really be?" Cato shrugged.

"Well let's see. How about you say please if you want my help?"

"Please?" Cato questioned. "I shouldn't have to say please, you're a servant!" he said, crossing his arms like a child.

"Yeah," Plath dragged out, "this s going to be tough."

He turned handed Cato his drink before turning around and going into Cato's room where Glimmer was. Cato could hear how easily they started a conversation and felt a sting of jealousy about how they could just start talking about anything. He wanted that to be him she would want to talk to, but he'd have to work on it. And he would, until she had fallen as hard for him as he did for her.

**Little cheesy line at the end, and encase you're confused. Glimmer is working as a type of servant kind of. She can leave whenever but then she can't come back unless invited. She's doing it to get money for her family and also to keep another woman from going what she went through. So that's that! **


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was served at seven and as usual Glimmer was sitting silently as her prep team to came in and make her looked beautiful. Cato hadn't been around all day and she was getting worried. Wondering if Snow had done something bad she asked the stylists but known of them knew.

"Natila," Cato voice came softly from the door, "you can take the night off." He said, giving a jerk of the head to signal she should leave.

"Thank you Master Cato, you got me just at the right time. Glimmer is all beautified!" Natila cheered and, literally, bounced out of the room with the two other helpers behind her.

Glimmer didn't know, but Plath was behind Cato, giving him tips. "Now remember to compliment her and smile, got it?"

"Yeah thanks." Cato nodded without taking his eyes off Glimmer.

"I'll see you at dinner." Plath smiled and closed the door as he left.

"It's amazing what those three do." Glimmer said, admiring the work they did on her face.

"Yeah, you look gorgeous." Cato said, looking around the room as he blushed.

"Thank you." Glimmer responded with a shy smiled, he had never complimented her before.

"If you're hungry, dinner is ready." Cato said, still avoiding eye contact.

"I have a choice?" Glimmer chuckled, remembering her first night.

"Um, yeah," Cato laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, "you ready?" he asked, after taking a big gulp.

"Yeah, let's go." Glimmer smiled politely and walked next to Cato on their way down to the dining hall.

00000000000000000000000000

"Ah, Glimmer and Cato, nice to see you." Snow smiled tightly as both took their seats.

"Hello President Snow, thank you for everything." Glimmer smiled, but it was fake.

"My pleasure Glimmer, Cato really wanted you around for whatever reason."

Glimmer nodded, not knowing how to respond, and glancing over at Cato. He gave her a smile that was real but awkward at the same time, like he didn't know how to smile. She didn't return it but didn't glare or give him any bad look, she just went back to her food. All dinner she didn't look up, not wanting to see the glares from Snow or the strange smiles from Cato. Not even when dinner was finished and they were walking back to their room did she look at anyone.

"Um, I gotta go talk to Plath real quick. I'll be back." Cato said, still seeming shy.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." Glimmer nodded before heading into the room.

Cato sprinted down the hall once she was out of sight and burst through Plath's bedroom doors. Plath gave him a confused look at the entrance and surprise visit.

"What's going on Cato?" Plath asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Glimmer is about to spend the night with me again. What do I do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I ask her to join me? Offer my bed to her and sleep on the floor?"

"Well, I think you should just leave her be. It's been a long day for both of you. She seemed pretty conflicted during dinner."

"I thought that was because of my grandpa. Do you think I did something wrong?" Cato panicked.

"No, Master Cato, you are fine. Just let her be for the night and get used to the idea of being around you."

"I don't want her to be afraid of me."

"In time she will forgive you and you can grow closer to her."

"Alright, goodnight." Cato nodded and walked back down the hall to his room.

When he walked into the room, Glimmer was already cuddled up on the small bed with the covers messily around her waist. He wondered how they came to be so wrinkled and disfigured on her. Slowly he got under the covers, sinking into the soft bed and falling into sleep.

0000000000000000000000000

"Cato! No! Please stop!"

Glimmer's pleading screams woke Cato up abruptly. Right away he felt a pain at her expense and rushed over to her. As she struggled and thrashed around Cato sat back on his heels, not knowing what to do for her. He questioned whether to hold her still, wake her up, or just wait and watch.

"CATO STOP!" Glimmer shrieked louder than ever and sprang up.

"Glimmer?" Cato whispered and reached out to her but she flinched away. "Are you okay?" he asked, reclaiming his hand.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just having a bad dream." She looked down, embarrassed.

"About me?" Cato peeked out from under his eyelashes at her.

"I'm really tired Cato, goodnight." She said, still avoiding eye contact and then lied down.

"Um okay?" Cato nodded, unconvinced and going back to his bed. "Uh, do you want anything? To help you sleep?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright then, night Glimmer." Cato mumbled and closed eyes, even though no sleep came.

0000000000000000000000000

"Cato, you need to get up." Glimmer shook him gently.

"Huh, why?" Cato mumbled, squinting up at Glimmer.

"I don't know, your grandpa was knocking on the door and told me to get you up."

"Huh, well I'll go see what he needs. Plath will be here soon to show you around."

"Thank you Cato, I'll see you around." Glimmer smiled as Cato pulled on some gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"Yeah, see ya." Cato nodded before leaving.

000000000000000000000000

"Hey grandpa, you needed to see me?" Cato asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes, yes, come in." his grandfather called him.

Cato opened the door and entered, waiting for his grandpa to talk more, "What's going on gramps?"

"Um, your grandma isn't doing so well since she, _fell_." His grandpa gave a dark chuckle. "Anyway, I want you to see her after the meeting and keep her company."

"Um right, I can do that."

"Good, and make sure Glimmer is ready for the meeting."

"She will be. See ya around." Cato smiled as he left.

When he closed the door behind him he let out a breath he had been holding the whole time. Ever since Snow punished him for his bad behavior there was always a dark could looming over them and Cato didn't feel right about being near him. Her knew once his grandpa stepped down though and went to live in the Capitol's retire home for older Presidents, they would never have to see each other agin.


	11. Chapter 11

Glimmer was given a uniform that she had to admit looked nice, but was obviously made to show off her body. By the look on Cato's face this wasn't the old attire. They probably dressed her in this when they heard how beautiful she was, turning her into some kind of whore so she would strut around and entertain the old men. She wasn't looking forward to having guys check her out as she served them tea but she also wasn't up for arguing and getting in trouble with Snow.

"Give each person one cup on the same side every time, okay?" Plath explained, placing the glasses perfectly on the platter.

"Yes, I'll make you proud." She giggled and skillfully walked fast without spilling a drop.

When she entered the meeting room everyone turned to her, smirking and looking her up and down. She knew this was going to happen and if that's how it was going to be she was going to take the chance to mess with them.

"Your drinks." She said with a little sass in her voice.

"Thank you." One old, bald man smiled pervertedly.

"You're welcome sir." Glimmer batted her eye lashes.

When she reached Cato she noticed he was glaring at her and his hands were coiled in a fist. Remembering what he had done to her made her smile drop and she toned it completely down the rest of time before quickly scurrying off back to the kitchen.

"Hey, nice little show you put on there!" complimented the chief, Benjamin.

"Thanks, but Cato didn't seem to think so."

"Were you trying to impress him?"

"No," Glimmer sighed, "but he just seemed to dark and evil. It scared me."

"Well, maybe he's just going to have to get used to it."

"Ben, I stay in the same room with him, he can get me!"

"He's not going to. You are doing your job and none of the others are complaining so he can't touch you."

"He's the President of Panem's grandson; he can do whatever he wants."

"Well, it's over now, at least until the next round and if you just don't flirt with them he'll be happy."

"Okay, thanks Ben."

"Anytime girl." Ben rubbed her shoulder comfortingly before going back to the grill.

00000000000000000000000

The next time Glimmer went out to serve drinks she didn't make any more contact with them then she had to, some were slightly disappointed, but Cato seemed in better spirits. Once she had pushed the kitchen doors open she sighed and leaned back against the wall. It was an easy job, and she didn't deserve half the money she was getting paid for it, but her heart had been racing the whole time. Now that she work was done though she headed back to her room for some sleep before Cato returned.

As she walked down the halls she remembered where everything Plath showed her was. There was a pool, arcade, lounge, library, and even a room with the entire floor being one huge trampoline. She couldn't help the smiled as it spread across her face. That was probably where she would spend most of her free time, but for now, all she wanted was to rest.

Without even thinking about it, she entered the room and flopped down on Cato's bed. His was so much bigger and softer, pulling her body down into the warm, fuzzy material. She breathed in the smell of fresh air that escaped the mattress when she sunk in and the smell that could only be Cato. It was like sweat and cologne, but not stinky sweat or cologne. It was nice. She inhaled deeply a few more times until her mind shut down.

0000000000000000000000000

Cato sighed when he finally got back to his room. It had been hard for him to see his grandma so beat up and in pain. He knew her accident wasn't actually an accident, everyone did, and he couldn't take seeing her and acting like it was.

When he closed the door with a sigh and opened his eyes, they landed on Glimmer, sprawled out over his bed, sleeping. Her mouth was slightly parted and she never seemed so at ease. He approached slowly, stepping up to the side to take a closer look at her. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke her velvet skin. He remembered how his hands felt running along her stomach and arms.

Pulling his mind away from the thoughts of being with her in bed and walked over to her normal spot. After he pulled back the covers and smoothed out the sheets he glanced over at Glimmer and noticed her uncomfortable position. Her arms and legs spread across the bed and her head turned to the side.

Sighing, he went over to her and repositioned her. He pulled her body up enough to get the blankets out from underneath her and then moved her back down until they covered her all the way up to her chin. He knew he shouldn't but also knew she wouldn't know he did and pecked her cheek quickly before turning away and laying down in Glimmer's bed.

000000000000000000000000000

When Glimmer woke up she was utterly confused. The last thing she could remember was falling onto Cato's bed and now she's waking up still in it. She expected him to wake her up and have her move to her own bed, but she was actually tucked in with the covers pulled over her body. She could just make out Cato's blonde, scruffy hair on her pillow and the outline of his muscular body gave him away.

"Cato?" Glimmer whispered, but it was enough get him to stir and turn, obviously not in the most comfortable sleep.

"Yeah?" he asked, cuddling his pillow and closing his eyes.

"Did you let me sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah, I tucked you in and slept here. Why?"

"I'm just wondering. It's really sweet of you, actually nice."

Cato's eyes sprang wide at this word, "You think I'm nice?"

"Um, yeah I guess. The act was really thoughtful. I haven't slept so well."

"I'm glad you feel better. Um so there isn't any meetings for a few more days and I was thinking we could do something fun?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Maybe we could go for a swim." Glimmer smiled, stretching out her stiff muscles.

"Alright, then I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Cato smiled wide and excitedly, as he got dressed and left the room.

Glimmer sighed happily, falling back on the bed and relaxing for a while before springing up and starting to get ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Cato was already down in his seat when Glimmer came down to eat. Snow was there as well and surprisingly so was another woman. She sat to Snow's right like she sat next to Cato's but at the other side of the table. She gave a light smile when she saw Glimmer and Glimmer returned it weakly.

"Morning Glimmer." Snow said like he always did.

"Good morning President Snow."

"This is my wife Malkia. She just recently got out of the hospital so that's why she wasn't here before."

"Oh well, it's very nice to meet you." Glimmer smiled wider, now knowing who it was.

"You too, darling." Malkia nodded.

"Alright so," Cato interrupted, "Glimmer and I are going to do some stuff today. I was wondering if we could borrow the car later?" he asked.

"Why of course. It's so strange to here that you are actually going out." Snow nodded happily.

"Yeah well, I want to show Glimmer around." Cato smiled over at her, placing his hand on hers.

She looked down at it, shocked, and then back up at him with the same expression. He quickly looked down, embarrassed, and took his hand away. Snow missed this since he was too occupied with his newspaper and coffee, but not his wife.

"I'm going to go get ready." Glimmer said quickly and hurried away.

000000000000000000000000

"Glimmer?" Cato called out, knocking on the door.

"Come on in!" she called back.

"Um, you ready to head out?" he asked, peeking into the room.

"Yep, but I thought we were going to go swimming."

"We will, I just want to get out of here. Away from Snow and we can do whatever you want."

"Shopping?" Glimmer gave a sneaky grin.

"I should've known." Cato sighed, but nodded his head with a smile.

"Perfect." She said, bouncing out of the room.

Cato followed behind until he reached Plath's room. He called down the hall and told her to wait by the elevator for him, then made his way in the small room.

"Let me guess, you need advice." Plath said, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, I'm taking Glimmer out on the town to shop."

"Just compliment her when she wears something nice and tell her nicely that the outfit doesn't work if it doesn't." he shrugged.

"Okay I know that, but how do I get her to like me more? I told you about last night."

"Cato, you need to understand that these things take time and you should be able to do this on your own."

"I can't Plath," Cato pleaded, "I'll only ask for help a few more times I promise. Just give me something!"

"Fine! Carry her bags, pay for her, and maybe take her to a casual restaurant."

"Casual?"

"Yeah, you two aren't dating so it doesn't make sense to take her somewhere fancy."

"Right, right, I got it!" Cato cheered and sprinted down the hall.

"Hey, where were you?" Glimmer asked as Cato came to a halt in front of her.

"Just had to talk to someone." He smiled, pressing the 1 button.

"Okay, hope you're ready to shop till you drop."

"Well, I hope you work up an appetite because I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Then we come home to swim?"

"Yes." He laughed as the doors reopened.

000000000000000000000000000

Cato trailed behind Glimmer with ten big bags full of shoes, jewelry, and girly clothing. She strutted ahead of him proudly in her new heels, not even noticing that Cato was struggling to keep up.

"Glimmer!" he shouted as he began to fall.

She quickly turned and hurried to catch him and the bags. "Whoa there partner!" she laughed and helped pick up some bags.

"I guess I should start working out again, huh?"

"Well, I don't know what machine would help you learn how to carry shopping bags."

"I think this is the point where we have someone drop the bags off back home and go get some grub."

"Agreed." Glimmer groaned and helped carry the bags as Cato dialed up a servant.

000000000000000000000000000

"What can I do for you two?" the young waiter asked, glancing over at Glimmer.

"Um, I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich with a Pepsi." Glimmer smiled.

"Um, I'll have a cheese burger and coke." Cato said, glaring at the boy checking out Glimmer.

"I'll be right back with that." He said, giving a wink to Glimmer.

She saw how he didn't even try to hide it and smiled seductively at him as he walked back to the kitchen. She leaned back in the chair and checked him out before he disappeared.

"Mmmm," Glimmer made a satisfied noise, "hello." She grinned, twirling her hair.

"Don't look at him." Cato ordered.

"Why?" Glimmer frowned.

"I just don't want you to."

"Cato you're not my boyfriend." Glimmer sneered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can just flirt with other guys in front of me!"

"Why not? If I'm going to be living here for a while I might as well make some friends."

"You weren't looking to _just_ be friends with him."

"So what? He's cute and seems nice, why can't a think about dating him?"

"He can't provide for you with a crappy minimum wage job!"

"I'm not looking to be provided for! Just someone to hang out with!"

"Why can't you hang out with me?" Cato shouted, slamming his fists on the table.

"Because you always get like this!" she motioned to him.

"Like what?"

"All yelling and shouting and just mean!"

Cato stopped, looking around to see everyone was watching them but he didn't care. Glimmer was glaring hole into him as the waiter came back with their plates, glancing between the two. Cato gave him a glare, earning and kick from Glimmer under the table.

After that they didn't talk or even look at each other the rest of the time. They were silent the whole lunch and when they were standing outside the little café, waiting for their ride.

Cato continued to glance over at her though, not knowing what to say, as they waited and as the car took them back to the mansion. He only figured out something to say once they were pulling up to the front doors.

"Um, are we still going swimming?" he asked, even though Glimmer avoided eye contact.

"I'm not really up for it anymore." She mumbled and stepped out of the car.

She left ass her bags in the trunk along with Cato, knowing someone would bring them to her room. Or well, Cato's room.


	13. Chapter 13

**In the last chapter, like the end sentence, said 'ass' and it was supposed to be 'all'. I don't know what happened there!**

Cato had gone to the gym to work out and blow off some steam. He was so pissed off at Glimmer he wanted to scream and he had, but he mostly just worked out. Lifting weights, beating the hell out of a punching bag, and chopping up hundreds of dummies with his favorite sword helped him get out all his frustrations. By the time he was feeling calm, his body and clothing was drenched with sweat, clinging to his body and dipping to the floor. Hearing his shoes squeak against the wet floor made him decide it was time for a swim to cool him off and relax him.

Cato quickly changed into his swim trunks, sighing when he ripped his hot clothes off. But all too soon after he put his suit on the ache for cold water on his body became overwhelming and he sprinted out of the changing room, not stopping until he jumped into the large swimming pool.

Jumping up so his top half popped into the air, his hands ran through his hair to push some of the water out and he glanced around the wide room. Surprisingly he found Glimmer in the hot tub, watching him for a second before turning away and sinking into the water more.

Cato frowned and swam to the edge closest to the pool. He wanted to join her, but the refreshing water felt too good to leave, yet. His arms crossed and rested on the rough cement and tile surrounding the rectangular pool.

"I thought you didn't want to swim?" he asked.

"I changed my mind." She said emotionless with her head turned away from him.

"Alright." Cato shrugged, pulling himself out of the pool and then stepping into the hot tub. "Oo," he hissed at how hot it seemed compared to the water he was in before, "little hot."

"Yeah, you get used to it." Glimmer said, her head tilted back with eyes closed.

"So, there's another meeting tomorrow."

"I know, Plath told me."

"You two talk a lot." Cato commented, staring at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, he's easy to talk to and I like him."

"What makes you like him?" Cato asked, turning to her and giving her his full attention.

"He's nice and listens to me." Glimmer shrugged. "I can talk to him about anything and he doesn't get upset or anything. I just feel good around him."

"Is he the only one who makes you feel that way?"

"No, my parents and friends."

Cato nodded, knowing he probably wasn't one of her friends, "That's all?"

"Yeah." She nodded, frowning in confusion at him.

"No one else?" he pressed.

"Not that I can think of, why?" she asked, looking at him as confused as ever.

"Just making sure." Cato shrugged and faced away from her.

Glimmer watched him carefully for a second before turning away and relaxing back into the hot water. Cato noticed, of course, how she looked at him and worried she knew something was up.

"Want to go swimming?" he asked.

"I am swimming." She said, her eyes closed as she rested.

"No, you are sitting in warm water. Let's get in the big pool and play a game or something."

"Cato I just feel like relaxing."

Cato sighed sadly, "Okay." He shrugged like it was nothing but it was.

Glimmer looked over at him. His face was sad and disappointed, maybe a little let down, his eyes were bored and empty, and he was slouched over on the stone seat.

Glimmer sighed, "Fine."

"What?" Cato asked, snapping up.

"We can play for a while." She smiled, stepping out of the hot tub and waiting at the edge of the pool for Cato.

He smiled happily and jumped out, running and throwing himself into the ice cold water. Glimmer dipped her toe in the water and a shiver zapped up her body like lightening. She stepped away and looked at Cato waiting for her and holding a ball.

"I think I'll just play from up here!" she shouted.

"What? No way, get in here!" Cato called, splashing the water around and laughing.

"It's freezing!" she laughed at her own excuse.

Cato groaned and swam to the edge and hopped out as fast as he could. Glimmer stayed standing where she was until she saw the evil grin on his face. She slowly started to step away every time moved closer until he ran at her and she sprinted away around the pool. Her mind was so focused on slipping and falling that she couldn't get up to her full speed and was caught around the waist by Cato.

His arms wrapped around the middle of her body and then pulled her high into the air. She let out a scream as he gave a little hop and they fell straight down into the water. It wasn't that deep and he still had in arms around her when they popped back up to the surface. Both were laughing and wiping water from their faces.

"See? That wasn't so hard." Cato joked, giving her a light squeeze.

"I almost slipped, fell, and died because of you!" Glimmer slapped his arm, laughing.

"Oh yeah, you were on death's door." He played along, moving all her hair away from one shoulder.

"Yeah." She chuckled nervously, not knowing what he was going to do. "Um, so what game do you want to play?"

"Water volleyball?" he asked, letting her go and grabbing the floating ball.

"Sure thing." She nodded, moving a little away from him.

0000000000000000000000000

Glimmer and Cato couldn't stop laughing as they walked down the hall, sharing the resent memories of their volleyball game. How Cato hit his head on the edge of the pool, how Glimmer continued to fail at serving, and how together they couldn't get past five hits more than four times.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." Cato laughed as they stood outside the bedroom door.

"Yeah, I've never really been much of an athlete, especially in water, but this was probably the best time of my life."

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I did, thank you."

They both locked eyes and at the exact same time both leaned in, pressing their lips together.


	14. Chapter 14

Glimmer definitely kissed back but pulled away almost at the same time she started. Her eyes were wide as they met Cato's also surprised eyes. Turning around and quickly running away to their room, and straight into the joined bathroom.

Cato stood in shock at her reaction, not trying to follow her. He was quite in a state of shock that she even kissed him back. His hope was that she would start to like him, but it happened so much sooner than he expected, and that made a grin spread across his face. But if she pushed back, then why did she run off just now.

"Glimmer?" he called, walking into the room. "Are you alright?" he asked, moving over to the closed bathroom door.

"Um, yeah, I just, ah need a minute."

"Oh okay, are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course, I just need to do some stuff." She said shakily.

"Alright, I'm going to be in bed. Are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes Cato," She laughed nervously, "go to bed. I'll be out in five minutes."

"Alright, I'll be waiting."

"No! Um I mean, just go to sleep it might be a little longer."

"Okay then." Cato whispered and hesitantly got into his bed.

0000000000000000000000

Glimmer didn't end up coming out of the bathroom for another hour. She wanted to wait until she was sure Cato was asleep and an hour seemed long enough. Even though she thought he was asleep, Cato had kept his eyes closed, but still awake. He listened as her bare feet patted across the floor and her bed squeaked as she layed down.

He knew she didn't want to talk to him. She had spent way too long into the bathroom. It freaked him out that she had purposely stayed in the bathroom so long just to avoid seeing him. It just didn't makes since for her to ignore him after they kissed, but she obviously didn't want to talk right now. He would bring it up tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000

When the morning sun woke Cato up from his sleep, he turned to Glimmer's bed to find it empty. She had most certainly gotten up early so they wouldn't meet and probably went to talk to Plath. Cato pushed his covers back and hurried down to Plath's room, only in the boxers he slept in last night.

"Plath?" he called out as he opened the door.

"Whoa, um, next time you could knock." He said from his old chair.

"I thought Glimmer had come to you."

"Why would she be here?"

"Well, um, last night, after I took her out on the town, we went swimming and then kissed."

"Hey, good job buddy! That was pretty quick." Plath cheered, smiling.

"Why not? What happened?"

"I don't know! She kissed me back, but then just ran off and has been avoiding me ever since."

"Well, maybe it was an impulse and she got scared when it finally came to her that you two were kissing."

"So, you think she didn't really want to? Well what do I do now?" he asked, frantic.

"Did you ever think about just talking to her and apologizing?"

"Apologize?"

"Yeah, say you're sorry."

"But what if she doesn't forgive me?"

"This isn't exactly something a girl would stay mad about. She'll let it go."

"Okay, I can do this." He said to himself before heading quickly down to the dining room.

Glimmer was sitting with a plate full of scrambled eggs and hash browns with a tall glass of orange juice. She was scarfing down the food like no one's business and Snow wasn't eyeing her until Cato came to sit down.

"Um, can we talk?" he asked Glimmer nervously.

"About what?"

"Well, you are acting strange and I know it has to do with the kiss."

"Could we talk about this somewhere else?" she asked, shooting President Snow a sideways glance.

"Um yeah, once you're done we can go somewhere I really nice." Cato smiled, placing his hand over hers.

Glimmer looked down at their touching hands, then back up into his eyes. He caught onto what the stare meant and retracted his hand from hers as his plate of food came out and was set in front of him.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Glimmer seemed to eat even faster than before and hurried Cato out of the room before he had even finished half of his food. Once they were out of the door, Cato took her arm and pulled her down multiple hallways that she had never been down before. They never went up a single stair or stepped foot inside an elevator, but somehow ended up on a sort of second roof with a garden over flown with flowers.

"Wow," Glimmer sighed, taking little steps forward as she looked around, "this is amazing. I never expected something so incredible to be here."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's just surprising."

"Because everything else you've seen is horrible?" Cato asked, sadly.

"Well, my first experience in the Capitol wasn't the greatest but I'm a little happy I stayed longer."

"I'm glad."

"So, is this just for decoration or did you make it because you wanted to?"

"My grandma actually made it a little after she married Snow. I think it was like a way to escape him, a secret hideout."

"Some of the flowers look a little dry." Glimmer noticed.

"Yeah, she had an…. accident and hasn't been able to water them."

"Why doesn't she just have some of the helpers do it for her?"

"No one knows about it, and I think she wants to keep it that way."

Glimmer took a pause and looked around, "Let's water them." She said and went to get the hose before Cato could say anything.

She twisted the handle till water began spraying the flower beds. Water droplets rested perfectly on the plant's green leaves, the sun reflecting through the crystal like water made everything seem so much brighter, and Glimmer understood why Cato's grandma would like to spend days upon days up here. The scenery was something you could never get over, like a picture from a child's book or a happy movie.

"She'll be happy to know you watered them. I'll tell her when I go to see her."

"Thank you." Glimmer nodded, still staring in awe at the world in front of her.

"Glimmer?" he said, catching her attention. "About the kiss, if you want to pretend it never happened that would be fine with me."

"Really?" she asked surprised, turning to face him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I kissed you." He apologized with some difficult of forming words.

"That'd be nice, and you're forgiven." She smiled before turning back to the garden. "Cato?" she asked, looking forward. "Can I come see your grandma with you?"

The question surprised Cato. He wasn't sure why she wanted to come with him and see his grandma, but the offer seemed nice. Maybe she just wanted to tell her to get better and promise to take care of her garden. Whatever the reason was, Cato would be more comfortable with Glimmer near him instead of awkwardly talking to his grandma alone.


	15. Chapter 15

After they spent a few more hours in the garden looking over the flowers and other plants she had growing around, they finally got back to the room. Glimmer had spent the whole time talking about adding more plants to the garden as they walked back to their room. By the time they entered into the room Glimmer was exhausted and plopped down on the bed, immediately asleep.

"Glimmer?" Cato whispered while he gently shook her awake.

"Huh?" she mumbled, turning his head up to Cato.

"We can go see my grandma if you still want to."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Glimmer nodded lazily as she pushed herself up. "Just give me a second."

"We have time." Cato smiled a little as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Glimmer yawned as she got up and went to fix her hair in the bathroom. It was puffed out everywhere and static-y. She smoothed out her hair with the palm of her hand and reapplied her make-up over the faded bruises she still had before going back out to where Cato was waiting.

"Ready to go?" he asked, sitting up.

"Yep, let's get a move on." She said, giving him an award winning smile.

00000000000000000000000000

"Grandma?" Cato peeked into the room.

His grandmother turned her head weakly, a smile spreading across her face as soon as she heard his voice. He was always capable of making her smile by just showing up. She was happy even while in pain, doped up on drugs, and with tubes springing out of her wrists just because of Cato.

"Oh sweetie," she cooed, reaching out to him, "I'm so glad to see you, honey."

"Hi grandma, you're looking a lot better." Cato lied sweetly, taking her hand.

"I'm feeling a bit better." She nodded.

"Um, grandma, I brought someone with me." He smiled, turning to face Glimmer as she stepped in.

"Oh, and who is this beautiful young girl?" she asked excitedly, but a fear in her eyes.

"She's the new server for Grandpa's District meetings. Her names Glimmer."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Snow-."

"Oh please, call me Malkia." She cut Glimmer off, probably not liking the fact she was married to Snow.

"Um of course, I just wanted to say I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, darling. Come sit down."

"Oh um, I'm sure you want to spend time with Cato."

"No, no, I want to hear all about you." The old woman said happily as Glimmer took a seat. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, that's very sweet."

"So, how did you come to work in the Capitol? You don't seem like you're from here."

"I'm from District 1 and I came here because…..," Glimmer paused to look over at Cato who seemed worried, "well, it's a long story but I had to pay back a debt and am planning to stay a little longer to raise more cash, but not long."

"Oh, I see, well that's a very kind thing to do for your family. Um Cato, go get Plath to bring in some tea for us, I'm feeling a little parched."

"Yes grandma." Cato nodded, smiling over at Glimmer before leaving.

"I really liked Plath too when I first came here." Malkia said sadly, getting more serious. "You know I was really surprised that you were able to hold your ground and get through all of it."

"Yeah, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I'm proud of myself."

"Glimmer, I'm just so happy you came into my Cato's life. I continued seeing him become more and more horrible each day. Than Plath started to tell me about you and how much you struggled to stay who you were. Now Cato seems more innocent, comes to see me every day." She smiled so wide.

"He's turned out to be really sweet." Glimmer agreed.

"So, how are you two doing?" she asked, smiling like a little school girl.

"Um, what do you mean?" Glimmer asked, chuckling nervously.

"Well, don't tell me you two are just friends."

"Sorry, but we are, actually, we are barely that. He's better, but I'm still haunted by what he did to me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over it."

"I understand, I just thought that by the way he looks at you things were different."

"Way he looks at me? What does that mean?"

"You know I had a boyfriend before Snow kidnapped me. He looked at me with such soft and warm eyes, like how Cato looks at you."

"Well, nothing is going on between us. We are just hanging out a bit."

"Okay, but I want to ask you something."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Do you think you could stay longer than you plan? Cato is so much like the little boy I used to know now that you're here. I don't want to watch him go back to an abusive person like before."

"I have a family to worry about too."

"I know that, but being here will help them and Cato."

"I love them too much to stay away an longer than necessary."

"Okay, I just miss him being like he was as a child."

"Oh now I'm interested!" Glimmer giggled. "So, what was Cato like as a little boy?"

"Oh he was so adorable. I would take him to the garden every day and he'd help water the plants. I grew some vegetables and fruit up there and he would get so excited every time they were ready to pick. He had such an eye for ripeness, even if the tomato was bright red he would leave it for a few hours and come back to pick it. My pickings were never as good as his."

"I can see that. He took me there today and I wanted to water them. I promise to keep your garden healthy until you get better."

"Oh, well, you can help even after I get out of here. I'm too old for all of the bending over and pulling out weeds."

"That sounds amazing, tell me more about Cato."

"Well, President Snow never knew about the garden. We would give most the vegetables secretly to the kitchen, but we never knew what to do with the flowers. Normally we'd just put them in our hair, but one day I taught Cato how to weave them together and his eyes popped so much I thought they were going to fall out!" Malkia laughed so loud. "Every year on my birthday after that, he would make me a different and beautiful crown of flowers. I had kept them hung all around the garden and would replace them with new ones whenever they started to die. Cato spent hours up there one time. He carefully cut roses off and the thorns before bending them together. I kept that one on my side table in the drawer. Every night when Snow fell asleep, I would take it out and just holding it to my chest. I still have it, or at least the crunchy leaves and stems of it. Not as beautiful anymore but Cato worked so hard on it. That was probably the best birthday ever."

Glimmer smiled at the thought of a young version of Cato, sitting near his grandma, as they wound the stems of flowers into a circle and place them on top of each other's head. She could see the sun light shining down on them and the garden bright with life.

"Tea time!" Plath cheered as him and Cato walked into the room.

Malkia still smiled wide as Cato toke his seat and held her hand. They all began a little small talk while sipping on tea, but Glimmer couldn't help looking over to Cato. She thought of him in a completely different way now. He wasn't the horrible person she thought he was, at least not on the inside. He could be sweet, and kind, and caring, she would just have to bring it out of him.


	16. Chapter 16

Malkia, Glimmer, Cato, and Plath talked until it was almost midnight. They had missed lunch and dinner, so by the time Glimmer and Cato started walking to the room, they were starving. Plath said he would bring them some hot leftovers once he finished other chores.

"I love your grandma." Glimmer stated as she plopped down on Cato's bed.

"Yeah, she really likes you too." Cato smiled lightly, sitting on at the foot of the bed.

"Tell me the truth," Glimmer ordered, sitting up, "did Snow do that to her?"

"Yeah, and it's not the first time." Cato looked away sadly, remembering all the times he would visit her.

Glimmer sat up, scooting to the edge by Cato, and threw her arms around him. She knew Cato was stunned by the hug, his body froze for a second, before his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. She smiled into his shoulder when she felt Cato's eyes close and heard him inhale her scent.

It was obvious he liked her, but also respected her. Cao had stepped out of the hospital room a few times and the conversation between Glimmer, Malkia, and Plath changed immediately to Cato. Glimmer found out he felt intimidated by her and how she stood up to him. He really was a scared little boy at heart. Wanted to please his grandpa but knew what he was doing was wrong, must've been very confusing for him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Cato choked out, swallowing.

"For letting me go and being so sweet." She smiled, giving his cheek a kiss.

"Um, anytime." Cato looked down, blushing.

Soon Cato brought his eyes back up and their gazes locked. It seemed so innocent. Just watching each other and smiling like they were old friends. Then it turned into something completely different when they simultaneously smashed their lips together. Their teeth tore and nipped at each other, tongues pushing and running into each other like some sort of battle.

Cato wrapped his strong, thick arms around her waist and pulled her down to their sides on the bed. His right hand moved up between her body and the mattress until he could grab the back of her head, pulling her closer.

They were so wrapped up in each other that it wasn't until someone cleared their throat that they even noticed another person in the room. When the two broke apart, both smile embarrassedly at Plath who was also smiling.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you two would want to keep up your energy." He joked, giving a wink before closing the door quietly.

"Well," Glimmer laughed shakily, "that was awkward." She commented, going over to get their plates of food.

"He's walked in on me doing worst stuff." Cato smiled shyly, blushing.

"I don't even want to imagine." She teased, setting the plates carefully on the bed.

000000000000000000000000

Once they were done eating Cato and Glimmer spent a few minutes getting ready for bed. Glimmer sighed as she came out of the bathroom in a tank and shorts. She wasn't looking forward to laying on the lumpy, uneven bed and then waking up with a sore back.

"Goodnight." Cato said as he crawled under the covers.

"Oh yeah, I sleep like a baby on this." Glimmer groaned.

"Well, like I said before I never said you couldn't sleep in bed with me."

"It'd be a little awkward considering we were just making-out a few minutes ago."

"No, I'll um, I'll keep my distance."

"Sorry Cato, but it's too soon."

"Well then, at least take my bed until we reach that point."

"Cato." Glimmer said in a warning voice.

"It'll make me feel better." He stated, hoping out of bed and walking over to her.

"Alright, but only for a few nights, I don't want to burden you."

"It's not a burden, but fine. We can rotate for a while." Cato groaned, laying down on the uncomfortable bed.

"You're sure you'll be okay?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah, it's only a bed."

000000000000000000000000

When Glimmer finally woke up, Cato had been laying still for hours in pain. His back was in knots and ached so badly he couldn't move. It shocked him to think she had been sleeping on this for days, and probably an even worse one back home.

"Glimmer?" he pleaded in a hushed groan. "Can you help me up?"

"Yeah." She nodded, not knowing how in pain she was.

She reached out her arms to grab Cato's hands and then jerked him up. He let out a sharp shout of pain. His face scrunched up and as he fell back down onto the mattress, his fists and teeth clenched.

"Cato, oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just get someone to help get me back to the bed."

Glimmer nodded and obediently went to get help. When she came back there were three stronger men behind her. They lifted him up, keeping him straight, and gently placed him down in the center of the bed.

"Oh Cato I knew this wasn't good." Glimmer cooed, running the side of her hand through his hair in a soothing way.

"I'm fine, Glim. I'll get some people to give me a message and a heating pad and I'll be back on my feet."

"Glim?" she blushed, thinking about the nickname he had given her.

"Ah yeah, is it okay to call you that?"

"Sure, no big deal."

"Good, and um, could you press that red button over there? It'll bring in one of the servants who make phone calls to anyone."

"Anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't we let them keep working and I'll give you a message."

"No offense Glim, but I think I need professional help."

"Just tell me if I hurt you. Roll over."

Cato bit his tongue as he slowly rolled onto his stomach. Once he was propped up on his arms he collapsed onto the bed, sighing as his stiff muscles relaxed.

Glimmer had come back with a heating pad and placed it over his back. It took a while for it to heat up and start soothing his aching back, so they passed the time by asking each other questions.

"Favorite color?" Cato asked.

"You really care?"

"Yes."

"Alright, um, I don't know, blue."

"Do all girls like blue?"

"Why would you ask that?" Glimmer laughed.

"Because every girl I ask she answers blue."

"Well, I'm not going to say because it's not your turn." She said, tapping him on the nose and causing a smile. "Okay, um, who's your best friend?"

"You."

"Me? It can't be me!"

"I don't have any other friends." Cato shrugged.

"Really?"

"Well, not any here. Well maybe not anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Cato shrugged.

"Besides even if you had a hundred friends I'd still be better." She said sassily.

"Of course you would." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Okay, now you can ask if blue is every girl's favorite color."

"No, I want to know something else."

"What?"

"If you could have one thing in the world, what would it be?"

This made Glimmer pause before she responded, "To visit my family."


	17. Chapter 17

"You what?" Cato asked, astonished.

"I really want to visit my family."

"Glimmer, I'm not sure if that'll be possible."

"Well, what about that phone thing you were talking about? Could you get me a few minutes on that?"

"I could try, but no promises."

"Thank you." She smiled, pecking his cheek. "Alright, I think your back is good now." She stated, pulling the heating pad off his back.

She climbed over to straddle his back before placing her hands on his shoulder blades. The palms of her hands kneaded his flesh, feeling the heat he had gotten from the pad. Her fingers bent, rubbing the pads of her fingers on his skin as well. Switching up the pressure and rotation as Cato's body went slack. He groaned hoarsely as Glimmer kneaded his muscles into a mush. Cato's breathing grew deep and shallow as she molded his body in whatever way she wanted.

"Feeling any better?" Glimmer asked, sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, but don't stop."

Glimmer smiled and pressed down harder and rubbed out all the knots in his back. Sweat began to appear on her forehead because of the work and their close proximity. Her body was heating up at the sounds of pleasure he made. She grinned, liking the control, and leaned over to lightly press her lips to his back.

"Glimmer?"

"Shh." She whispered, giving his flesh more kisses.

She ran a line down the spine of his back, trying to kiss each vertebra. Cato's eyes stayed slightly open as he focused on the feeling of her puffy lips peck his skin.

"Glimmer." Cato sighed, rolling over, but Glimmer still hovered over him.

Lifting himself up on his forearms, their lips met and he cupped her small face in his strong hands. Barley keeping their mouths shut for a second when their tongues mashed into each other's mouth. Both muscles swirled around in the wet, warm caves, tasting and feeling everything.

"I can't believe I keep making out with you." Glimmer laughed.

"Well, it's not like we're complaining, right?" Cato laughed, laying back down.

"Not. A. Bit." She stated, pecking his lips. "Now, let's go get some breakfast."

"Oh, don't think you're going to get away that easily." Cato chuckled, pulling her back down underneath him.

0000000000000000000000

"Oh, look who finally got up!" Snow chuckled as Glimmer and Cato walked into the room for lunch.

"Yeah, we decided to have a lazy day in bed." Cato scratched the back of his head, glancing over at Glimmer.

"Oh well, that sounds nice. Your grandmother has been asking for you two."

"We were going to go see her soon. Probably after lunch." Cato shrugged.

"Well, actually I think she might have a check-up. You should go a little later."

"Right." Cato nodded.

"Oh and Glimmer, your debt will be paid after the next meeting. You can go home any time after that."

Glimmer nodded, "Thank you, sir."

The room grew quiet and Cato could feel the tension coming from Snow. Something must be upsetting him. Did he know about Glimmer and his relationship? About the garden? No way would he just be figuring it out now. Did grandma do something wrong? Did Plath? Whatever it was, Cato knew was going to be bad and he felt the strange urge to get Glimmer out and keep her safe.

"Um, Glimmer?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to go eat somewhere else?"

"I suppose." She shrugged.

Cato nodded, and quickly hurried her out of the room and to the garden.

"Cato, stop pushing!" she commanded as they reached the roof.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel safe around him. I'm going to figure out what went wrong and fix it."

"Cato, please don't." Glimmer pleaded.

"I won't do it right now, but later. Right now I just want to be with you." He smiled, taking her hands in his and kissing her lovingly.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." Glimmer giggled.

"Yeah." Cato shrugged, nonchalantly.

"So, shall we eat, then water the plants, and finally see your grandma?"

"Sounds good to me, but you left out the part where we go back to the room and I give _you_ a message."

"Now _that_ sounds wonderful."

Cato grabbed an old blanket from a storage closet and spread it across the ground near the blooming flowers. Glimmer set their plates of food down in the middle as both of them sat on each side of the square. As they ate the delicious food, slowly somehow they inched closer together until both were laying on the cement.

Glimmer's head rested against Cato's shoulder while his hand reached out to delicately touch the flowers petals. She rolled over, propping herself up on her bent elbows and rested her head in her hands, watching Cato. He grinned when he caught her staring, but she didn't take her eyes off him, only returned the look with a smile.

Minutes past and Cato began to pick flowers and precisely place them in Glimmer's hair. He chose specific flowers that went really well together and put them where they would look nice. In the end Glimmer's whole head was covers with purple and white flowers. A few were big, but they were like the accent pieces, the smaller ones were the main attraction.

"Thank you." Glimmer smiled widely once he had finished.

"Somehow you look even more beautiful." Cato sighed, gazing into her green orbs.

"Somehow you became a sweet, caring man."

"Yeah, it feels good."

"Yeah." She agreed both losing focus and getting lost in each other.

"I'm sorry, Glim."

"For what?" she frowned, breaking out of the spell.

"For hurting you, taking you away from your family, and all the horrible things I said to you."

"Cato," she sighed, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"Really?" he gave a toothy smile.

"Yeah." She nodded, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked, purely wondering.

"You just got lucky I guess."

The two laughed lightly together. Glimmer rested her head back on his chest and started to drift off as the sun warmed her body. Cato's hand sliding up and down her back helped put her to sleep as well, and the pounding of his heart was like a lullaby.


	18. Chapter 18

Glimmer woke up when Cato failed to sneak out from underneath her. Her eyes squinted up at him as he moved fully off the bed an away from her. Even though he knew she was awake, he slowly rested her head down on one of the fluffy pillows and covered her up.

"Just go back to sleep, Glim."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to my grandpa."

"Be careful." She warned.

Cato nodded before stepping out into the hallway.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"Grandpa?" Cato asked, knocking on the door.

"Huh? Oh, Cato, come on in." Snow waved Cato forward. "What is it?"

"So, um, today you seemed upset. I wanted to make sure you were okay. Is there anything wrong?"

"Yes, Cato, there is. A servant said she saw you kissing Glimmer in the halls, is that true?"

Cato shifted, "Um, well it was only a little peck and we've only kissed a few other times."

"So you are having a physical relationship with her?"

"Yes." Cato admitted.

"Then you have only two options, either end the relationship or start putting Glimmer back in line." Snow said, returning to his papers.

"But, grandpa, she's starting to like me. I'll mess it up if I start hurting her again."

Snow lifted his head, "Do you know why we hurt them the way we do?"

"To keep them in line?" he questioned.

"Yes, but it teaches you."

"Teaches me?"

"Yes, if you can beat the woman you love, then you have what it takes to control the districts."

"But, if she leaves then I won't be hurting the person I love?"

"Well, you can get pretty close." Snow shrugged, standing up. "I'll give you a till tonight to decide." He said before leaving.

Cato stayed frozen in his spot, running through his mind all the vents that had recently occurred. His grandfather was forcing him to choose between hurting Glimmer and letting her go. It was a no win situation.

00000000000000000000000

Cato stepped into the bedroom like a zombie, still shocked by everything. Glimmer was up and getting ready for an early meeting this morning. She noticed his scared face and slowly made her way over to him.

"Cato? Is everything alright?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"No." he choked out. "Nothing is alright." He sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bed.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Glimmer questioned. "Did something happen to Malkia?"

"No, Snow wants me to either end our relationship, or start beating you again."

"Well, obviously the second option is out of the question, right?"

"Yes, but," Cato groaned in frustration as he walked over to the mirror, "I don't want you to go, Glimmer."

"And I don't want to leave, but if I stay and you start hurting me again it won't solve anything."

"So, what do you suggest?" he shouted, looking at her in the mirror.

"Cato," Glimmer said, taking a deep breath, "I like you, but I can't stay here and be mistreated."

"I know."

"I'm going to get packing after the meeting."

"No, I'll have someone do that for you. I want us to spend the last night together."

Glimmer nodded in agreement before turning away and walking out the door, heading towards the dining hall.

000000000000000000000000000

Cato and Glimmer spent every second after the meeting together. They went into every single room to play with whatever was there. Video games, trampolines, movies, and gyms were at their disposal. Yes, they did manage to sneak in plenty of make-out sessions before they were completely spent and headed for the pool. There they relaxed in the hot tub together, at one point Glimmer moved to sit on his lap as they sloppily kissed. At the end of the night they were both curled up together in bed, tired after their long day.

"Glimmer?" Cato spoke up, grabbing her attention.

"Huh?"

"Will, you write me?"

"What?"

"Write me letters? Every day?"

"As long as you write me back." Glimmer teased.

"Every day." Cato nodded, leaning down to kiss her.

She cupped his face and held him close to her, pushing her tongue forcibly into him mouth. Cato muscle welcomed hers and the slimy parts mashed together in a heat and passionate battle. Cato was the one to pull away and trail a path of kisses down her neck and to the entrance of the valley between her breasts.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He sighed.

"Please, Cato, don't start."

"Well, what do you want me to do Glimmer, keep my feelings locked up?"

"It's hard enough to know I'm leaving you forever in the morning, I don't need you blabbing about how much you like me!"

"It's not the simple!"

"How come not?"

Because I love you!"

Glimmer froze, completely through off by this. Her mouth would open with intentions to say something but the words never came out. She would just make strange noises and whimpers.

"I'm sorry." Cato apologized quickly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Do you really feel that way?"

"I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true."

"Well, how can I leave you now? Maybe we can act out a few beating and have the stylist paint some bruises on me to make it look like you're trying, but then we can just really be happy and together."

"It's too risky and I don't want to live that way."

"Then what can we do?"

"You go home and be happy. I'll stay and figure something out."

Glimmer nodded, holding back her tears at the thought of leaving him. Of going home without him by her side. She didn't love him, but there were strong feelings that she couldn't ignore.

"I'll wait forever for you." She promised.

"And I'll never stop fighting to be with you." Cato said, giving a kiss to her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Glimmer was on the train bright and early. Cato stood on the stations metal platform and watched the wheels spin, moving her farther away from him and soon out of sight. He held back the tears that threatened to spill and said a final good-bye in his head before going back the car and President Snow.

"Well, now that she's gone, I will arrange for that new girl to come in." he stated proudly.

"Grandpa, I know it's wrong," Cato began, knowing he had to get on his grandfather's good side, "but I still like her a lot and was wondering if you would be so kind as to let me have some time to myself?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in his low voice.

"Maybe I could go to another District for a month, just to get away from all the memories of Glimmer and come home ready to teach my future wife. Would that be okay?"

"Well, you have been listening to me and I suppose that deserves a reward. Where would you like to go?"

"Um, maybe Four? They have nice beaches to relax on."

"Yes, that would seem like a perfect place to go." Snow didn't smile, but he agreed happily. "I will set it up and you can be on your way by ten." He smiled.

"Sounds great gramps, thank you." Cato smiled; glad to see everything was going his way.

00000000000000000000000

_This is with Glimmer…_

She stepped off the train and down the steel steps to her District's diamond platform. Looking back as the train doors closed and it sped away, she regretted ever getting on board. Glimmer had no idea of how long it would be until Cato came up with an idea to see her. She had been brain storming all the way home, but it only frustrated her when she figured she could never get her ideas to him without someone possibly figuring them out.

Tears formed in her eyes, but they almost immediately disappeared when the sound of her little siblings calling her. She lifted her head fast enough to see all three sprinting up the stone steps. Opal, the youngest was the first to embrace her, followed by Sapphire, the second youngest, and Granit the oldest of the three.

"Glimmer, Glimmer!" Opal cheered. "You're not going to leave us like last time right?" she asked, looking up with fear and hope in her eyes.

"No, I'm here to stay, I promise."

"Come on now; let Glimmer go so we can get home. She's probably exhausted." Her mother said, pulling the three a few steps back before hugging her first daughter. "I love you, darling."

"I love you too, mom."

The family all walked hand in hand back home while carrying the suitcases of Glimmer's stuff. Once at home they helped her unpack her things. She lived in the same room as her sisters and Granit had his own room, but not for long. Glimmer's mother, Crystal, was carrying their third baby boy. If you don't understand where the missing brother is, his not around anymore. Graphite, who is far away but still in the District with his family, doesn't come around a lot. He left with his girlfriend, who he got knocked up, and left the family to fend for themselves. The only one in the whole family that has a problem with him being around is Glimmer. She is only three years younger than her older brother and they were really close. So when he moved away to help his girlfriend and baby, but leaving her to take care of the whole family, their relationship was torn and he doesn't feel welcomed. It would have to take some big emergency for him to come, and apparently Glimmer returning from the Capitol wasn't that big.

Her younger siblings marveled at her new clothes. She had even bought them a few nice things and some other necessities for the home. She laid on the bed as they tried the clothing on and played with their new toys, slowly falling asleep to the sounds of her home.

000000000000000000000000000

Cato was packing as fast as he could, he even had Plath working with him. They had stuffed every suitcase with his belongings. He wasn't sure if he'd ever return home, so he packed heavy just in case.

"You're sure about this?" Plath asked.

"Yes." Cato nodded. "I love her and I'll do anything to be with her." He stated.

"Well, what about her family? Do you think they'll just let you come in? You used to beat their daughter and sister."

"Yeah, key word, _used_, that's all behind us now." He said, taking all the money he had in his safe and wallet. "Plus I have money to rent a place if need be, but I'm sure I can stay."

"Alright, but before you go I want to give you some last pieces of advice."

"And that is?"

"Be yourself around her family."

"What do you mean?"

"Cato, people know you as cruel, hating, and malicious, but at heart you are kind and loving. Sow them that."

"What if I mess up?"

"You can keep trying to redeem yourself. Even when you think you've completely screwed everything, just keeping trying to make it right. You need to be the man they want their daughter to have."

"Got it." Cato nodded. "I'll do anything for Glimmer."

"Good, I think you'll make a good first impression."

Cato smiled as the servants took the last of his bags. Before he stepped outside the room he knew he might never return to, he turned to face Plath.

"Hey Plath?"

"Yes, Master Cato?"

"Thanks. You did more for me than anyone would have."

Plath nodded, thinking that would be the end, but Cato grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing bear hug. Cato had kept working out so he would be in top physical position for Glimmer. He wanted to be the perfect guy for her.

Plath returned the hug, smiling, and they both just held on for a minute before Cato released his grip and turned out the door.

Before Cato left he stopped in the room where he could call anyone he wanted to. He quickly dialed up the train station and asked to change his ticket.

**Lots of good stuff going to be coming up! Stay tuned ;)!**


	20. Chapter 20

Cato sprinted out of the train and looked all around at the new world around him. He remembered when he first stood here he thought it was nothing compared to the Capitol, but now he wanted nothing but to live here with Glimmer forever. He started to recall the path to Glimmer's house while some Avoxes followed obediently behind him.

When they finally reach the front door, Cato took a deep breath before knocked. There was a bit of noise behind the door before a younger boy opened it.

"Hello." Cato put on his best smile, trying to make a good impression even if it was on a seven year old.

"Hi, who are you?" the little boy asked.

"I'm a friend of Glimmer's, is she home?"

"Yeah, but she's sleeping."

"Well, I think she'd be happy to wake up and see me."

"She just got back from the Capitol. Look what she got me!" the little boy twirled around, showing off his clean dress shirt and jeans.

"You look very spiffy." Cato said.

"Spiffy?"

"Yeah, it means nice."

"Thank you." Cato smiled bigger at the polite child.

"Granit, who is it?" her mother shouted.

"One of Glimmer's friends!" Granit yelled back.

"Oh Garnet!"

"No, not him!"

"M.C.?" the woman questioned.

"No, someone new!"

"Oh well, invite him in!"

"Come on in." the boy smiled wide, showing his few missing teeth spots and let Cato in.

"Who are you young man?" Glimmer's mother asked nicely.

"I'm Cato ma'am."

"C-Cato?" Crystal stuttered frightened, grabbing her son. "What are you doing here? Huh? If you think I'll just let you take my daughter or any other of my children you've got another thing coming!"

"No, no, I'm not here to do anything like that. I just came to see Glimmer." He explained frantically, this was not going well.

"Why?"

"Mom?" Glimmer's sleepy voice came.

All three of the turned to her. She was lazily leaning against the door frame, looking exhausted. Her hair was disheveled, eyes were droopy, and mind hazy. Cato smiled in awe, sighing, as he took in the sight of her. He had seen her in the morning, but she seemed a bit more awake, like she didn't fully asleep for the night. Now she looked as though she had awoken from a deep, peaceful sleep.

"Glimmer." He said, calling to her in a hushed tone.

"Cato?" she frowned as her eyes focused in on him. "You're really here already?"

"I thought quick." He grinned, still staring at her appearance.

Glimmer's face broke out into a smile as she ran to him. Jumping into his arms, hooking her legs around him and kissing him fiercely, not caring that her mother and little brother were watching. They spun around before Cato placed her gently on the plastic kitchen floor.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I wasn't even gone a day." She laughed.

"It was still way to long." He stated before kissing her once more.

"Glimmer?" her mother said from behind. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story, and I think we should have a family meeting." She said, shyly.

0000000000000000000

Once Glimmer's father got home from shopping, everyone took their seats around the living room. Everyone seemed to have their own seat, except for Cato. He stood near Glimmer before she tugged him down and the squeezed together on the little chair.

"So, the thing is, I took a job at the mansion to pay our debt and then rise a little more for us. While I was there Cato and I just grew close and now we're together."

"But how did this all happen?" her father, Zircon, asked.

"It's a long story, but it ends the same. We just ended up falling for each other." Glimmer shrugged, laughing nervously.

"Glimmer, we should talk about this alone, as a family."

"Dad-,"

"No Glimmer!"

"Glimmer sighed and turned to face Cato, "Could you just step outside for a minute?"

"Um, yeah of course." Cato nodded, not making eye contact as he left the room.

"Can't you guys please be nice to him?" Glimmer pleaded.

"I like him!" Sapphire smiled gleefully.

"Quiet." Their father ordered. "Glimmer, that boy beat you, he took you away, and now you are dating him?"

"He has changed and if you got to know him you'd see that. He'll do anything for me!"

"He's just a controlling, rich, snobby brat who is only going to throw his money and power around to get what he wants."

"I understand how you can believe that, but he is different. I swear!"

"Glimmer-,"

"No! I refuse to let you push him out of my life! It's either he stays or I go!"

After a moment of pause Zircon looked up to his daughter, "Fine, but if I see even the slightest bit of trouble I'm kicking him out!"

"Thank you, Daddy! Glimmer cheered and hugged her father.

"Yeah, yeah, now bring the boy in." he groaned, patting her back.

"I love you all so much." She said, going by and kissing all of the them on the forehead before sprinting out to find Cato.

0000000000000000000000

Within the first few hours, Cato and Glimmer's family wasn't perfect. Her father ignored Cato completely, her other was still wary of him, and the three kids were scared to speak to him after they found out what Cato had done. Opal probably was the worst out of them, too. The first time she meet Cato he shoved her down to the dirty ground. she wasn't happy about him moving in at all.

But by the afternoon, Glimmer had talked to her father about trying to spend time with Cato, and maybe he would see how great Cato was, how he could take care of her. In the end, Zircon took Cato out into the backyard to chop some wood for the fire place. It saved them loads of money to heat the home with fire and chop their own would. Glimmer's father was actually impressed by Cato's stamina, strength, and determination. But it would take more than cutting up some wood to get his approval.


	21. Chapter 21

**There will be a poll on my profile page asking if you guys will want another Glato or my newest Clarvel. I'll be posting some one-shots of Clarvel just to get some people reading on that couple, and so they will also vote. So please go to my homepage and vote! Thank you!**

As night time rolled around, Zircon forced Cato to set up the lumpy pull put bed and sleep in the living room while Glimmer slept in her own bedroom. Her family still didn't approve of them being together, and were working hard not to allow them to be together much.

"Goodnight Cato." Glimmer whispered before heading into her room.

"Night Glimmer." He sighed, pulling the short, torn blanket over him.

He layed there, thinking about all kinds of ways he could get her family to accept him. He could get some people to rebuild this house, it's all run down and dangerous for the younger ones to be living in, maybe give them more money to move and be happy, or he could buy them plenty of things to make their lives easier. Grinning at the plan, he decided he would go out tomorrow to the shops.

0000000000000000000000

"Cato?" Glimmer whispered, shaking him awake.

"Huh?" he groaned, stretching out on the bed.

"Breakfast is almost done."

"What time is it?" he asked, still feeling exhausted even though he went to bed early.

"Like four in the morning." She shrugged.

"What, why would breakfast be getting made already?"

"Well, my dad has to work from five to six so we all get up early to have breakfast together."

"Oh, alright." He nodded, slightly confused, and got up.

Glimmer led Cato into her crappy kitchen with a little, scratched table in the middle. Once again, like last night, everyone had their own place but Cato. Glimmer happily sat on his lap as they ate breakfast. The meal was nice. There was small talk, happy smiles, and helpers when it came to cleaning the table.

Watching how the family interacted made Cato understand how he never really did have a family. Sure his parents took care of him. Kept him fed, clothed, and safe, but he lived in the academy dorms ever since he turned twelve. He wished he had grown up with the family Glimmer had. Even though they had a crappy home, money problems, and struggling just to stay alive, Cato had never saw a more perfect family.

"So, Glim?" Cato said, coming up to the kitchen sink where Glimmer had just cleaned the dishes. "What are we doing today?"

"Cato," Glimmer sighed, "this isn't like back in the Capitol. I have school and work."

"What?"

"We need the money. I raised just enough to get us through two months we need it to stay that way." She explained, seeming a bit stressed.

"Well, why don't you let me help? I brought more than 10,000 dollars from my safe."

"We won't be able to pay that back."

"You don't need to. Glimmer I really, really like you. I'll give you anything."

"Last time we were given money it didn't turn out the best. Now it's ensured to be horrible if anyone finds out."

"I'll have given it to you as a gift, nothing against that."

"Cato, no!"

"Glim-."

"I don't have time to talk about this. I have to go to school and catch up on the work, go to actual work, and then get a bunch of groceries."

"Glimmer." Cato sighed, but she was already out the door.

He groaned and walked into the empty living room, plopping down on the hard couch. As he looked around the crappy room he remembered his plan. It would be perfect to show Glimmer all he could do for her and her family. Cato sprang up, grabbed his wallet, and hurried out the front door.

000000000000000000000000000

"Cato?" Glimmer shouted, walking into the house with her three younger siblings.

"I'm in your room!" he called back.

"Why?" Glimmer laughed nervously while she walked into her bedroom.

Her eyes widened at the sight. She had only been gone for ten hours and somehow Cato had completely turned her and her sister's room. They walls had been painted a cherry red with a new cream color carpet, on new bed for Glimmer, and a new bunk-bed for Sapphire and Opal. There was also new decorations around their room. Wooden night stands, framed pictures, and toy in a big toy chest.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Sapphire cheered, sprinting over to the toys with Opal trailing behind her.

"What did you do?" Glimmer asked her eyes wide with shock.

"I fixed it all up." Cato shrugged, smiling down at the little girls playing.

"Why?"

"Well, this place is such a dump. You don't deserve to live in that."

"Cato," Glimmer sighed, rubbing her face, "you can't just remodel a room without talking to me. To my parents."

"Well, I can do the rest of the house."

"That's not the point!" Glimmer said sternly.

"Do you not like it?" he asked.

"No, I love it, but I wish you would've told me about this before."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said sadly.

"It's really sweet Cato," she said, hugging him around the neck, "just tell me next time you want to do something this big."

"Alright, and maybe we could think about the rest of the house."

"Cato, you have to go back to the Capitol in less than a month. We can't make all these changes."

"I just want you to be happy."

"I am."

"Even when I leave?"

"Well, I don't know what will happen after that."

"We can still sneak around."

"I don't want that kind of relationship."

"Then what do we do?"

"We deal and maybe move on."

"I can't. I can't just pretend to forget and move on."

"Well right now, I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be with you." She smiled, placing her lips on his.

Cato gladly kissed by, smiling into it, and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close. The sound of giggling made them break away and turn to the smiling faces of Glimmer's little sisters.

"I'm going to make dinner." Glimmer whispered, giving him one more kiss before leaving him.

**Okay, if you didn't read the top part I'm going to say once again that I'll have a poll on my homepage that I want you to vote on. It's for either a new Glato and new Clarvel story. Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright ya'll here's another chapter and remember to go vote on my poll if you haven't already! Right now it's looking like Glato winning this one, which makes sense.**

Cato and Glimmer were sitting at the tiny dinner table, eating ham and cheese sandwiches, when Glimmer's dad and….brother walked in. Glimmer saw him and shot up, glaring at both of the men. Everyone knew that Glimmer and Graphite's relationship had ended and they had never really settled it. Glimmer couldn't stand him long enough to.

"What is he doing here?" she said, her voice ordering an answer.

"I ran into your brother on the way home. He wants to talk to you." He father answered.

"Well, I'm not talking to him."

"Glimmer please-."

Before Graphite cold finish his sentence Glimmer was already running towards her room and slammed the door. Cato hurried to go get her, check on her to make sure she was alright. But when he stood, Graphite's stare made his freeze.

"You're Cato?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from my little sister."

This news shocked Cato. Glimmer had never told him about an older brother, only her three younger siblings. He wondered why she had never mentioned him, but after his first encounter, he understands why she never wanted to talk about him.

"I'll go check on her." Zircon volunteered, and headed towards the newly designed room.

00000000000000000000000

"Glimmer?" her father called, knocking quietly.

"What?" she called back, not sounding too happy.

"I think we need to talk." He said, and then caught sight of the bedroom. "Oh yeah, we are definitely talking about this." He said, mostly to himself. "Sapphire, Opal, could you two take your new toys into the living room?" he asked the younger ones.

They both nodded and obediently walked out of the room, leaving Glimmer and her father alone. Before Zircon could say anything, Glimmer spoke up quickly.

"Cato thought it would be nice to fix up the room."

"So, this was Cato's idea?"

"No, I mean yes, but please don't be upset. He was just trying to do something nice."

"Well, didn't he think to talk to us before making such a change?"

"He's not use to not being able to do whatever he wants. I told him it was sweet but he should have asked."

"So, you let him off with a slap on the wrist?"

"Well, what would you have done? Yelled and kicked him out?"

"Glimmer." He said in a warning tone.

"Daddy, can we please just not talk about right now? I've had to deal with the new room, Graphite coming home, I really don't need this."

"Well, we really do need to talk about it. Graphite wants to stick around."

"What? Why? Does he think that after all these years he can just walks in?"

"After all that happened with you he feels the need to keep you safe."

"He didn't come to pick me up from the Capitol, or even bother to show up when you called him to tell him I was home. It's because of Cato isn't it?"

"Well, we all feel a little tense when you two are together."

"Yeah, but I don't understand why?" she shouted.

"Glimmer, after all he did? He beat you, almost raped you, and forced us to repay a debt!"

"He didn't want to! He would have sent me home right away but Snow got in the way!"

"Glimmy, we are just concerned about you. We lost you once because of him, we don't want to lose you again."

"He has changed!" she shouted.

"Okay, I'm not arguing about this. Right now we need to figure out how to get a bed into Granit's tiny room."

"What? Graphite is staying here?"

"I know you two don't get along, but he is worried about you and wants to look after you."

"Oh now he wants to take care of me? Not when I was struggling to stay alive, not when I was getting beat up in the Capitol, and not when I came home. Only now that I'm happy he wants to show up and ruin it all."

"Glimmer, those aren't his intention. He's your brother and he has a strange urge to protect you."

"Well, he didn't seem to have that urge when I was kidnapped."

"He did call, a lot."

"Oo, so helpful." She said sarcastically.

"Glimmer, just stop complaining and let's talk about moving your room around."

"What? I'm not giving up my room for him!"

"Glimm-."

"No!" she screamed.

"Glimmer?" Cato called, running into the room. "Is everything alright?"

"No, nothing will be alright as long as _he_ is here!" she shouted, pointing over at Graphite who was in the doorway.

All eyes were on her as she stomped out of the room, then out the living room door and away into the field.

0000000000000000000000000000 

When Cato found Glimmer, she was sitting crossed-legged by a tiny steam, picking at the grass and weeds. He eased himself down beside her and watched silently, giving her the option to talk when ready. It ended up being a few hours before she did speak. They had quietly gotten into the position of Glimmer's head resting against his shoulder while they leaned against a small tree.

"He left us when I was thirteen to help his girlfriend when he knocked her up. I guess I never got over it."

"I'm not here to make out feel bad. I'll listen to you no matter what."

"It's just not fair. He leaves us high and dry and then thinks he can come back into my life like this?"

"In my opinion, he should have handled it better, but I can understand why he did it."

"Me too, but it just pisses me off!"

"I know, I'd be mad too, but I'm sure everything will cool over."

"Cato, he is moving in and going to ruin our only month together."

"I won't let him. I don't care what he says or does, because I'm going to make this month perfect."

"Don't but too much pressure on yourself. I just want to spend time with you."

"And we will." He promised, taking her hand. "You can trust me."

Glimmer gave him a warm, content smile before both of them leaned in to kiss. Their tongues mingled and danced gently. The kiss only deepened when they fell back onto the soft grass, kissing until the sun began to set.


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm giving you two updates because I couldn't find my flashdrive last night and because I haven't been updating in a long time. Enjoy!**

When Glimmer and Cato walked back home, both her father and brother were waiting, but didn't say a word. Only that it was late and Glimmer should get some sleep. Graphite was going to stay with Granit until they figured out how to move the rooms around and Cato would continue to sleep on the couch.

All was silent by the time Cato was ready for bed. Not even Glimmer had said goodnight to him. It was strange, how one person could turn a whole family upside down. Now he thought he knew how he made them feel. Maybe it wasn't the best option to stay with them. He could get a hotel room. Then Glimmer and him could be alone all the time.

As he drifted off to dream of being in a classy room with Glimmer, the bed shifted and his eyes opened up. He saw Glimmer, slowly crawling up the bed to his side, a blanket from her room in hand.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"I never get to spend time with you."

"Your dad will kill me if he sees us."

"I don't care."

"Well, glad to know you don't care about my life." He teased.

"No, I meant to say that I just want to spend the night with you, no matter what your dad says."

"Well, maybe that won't be a problem in a few days."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that it'd be easier if I had my own place. Where you could stay over and we could be alone."

"You're going to buy a house?"

"No, I'm going to rent a hotel room. I have enough money."

"But, Cato," she sighed, "I don't want you to go."

"Wouldn't it be easier though?"

"No, my parents would never let me go to a _hotel room_ with _you_."

"Well, it's not going to get better if we stay here."

"Cato, it won't work. I'll talk to my dad and Graphite about it and hopefully make some progress."

"And until then?"

"We just do what we can." She grinned, cupping his face and kissing him.

0000000000000000000000000000 

"Glimmy? Glimmy?" a squeaking voice whispered.

Cato's eyes opened up slightly, peering over at Opal. She was tugging on Glimmer's sleeve, trying to wake her. Cato didn't want Glimmer to wake up and then probably leave him all alone. He sat up, still sleepy, and focused in on the little girl.

"Hey, Opal, what's wrong, sweetie?" He asked in a gentle voice, it was something Glimmer had taught him.

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh, well that's no good." He cooed, picking Opal up and setting her at his side opposite of Glimmer. "How about you sleep with me and Glimmer?"

"Then the monsters won't get me?" she whimpered, almost about to cry.

"No way," Cato laughed, "I'm super strong. There's no way they could get even close to you."

Opal smiled, giggling a bit, before snuggling into Cato's arm and resting her head on his chest. Cato took a second to look at the two girls in his arms. Glimmer, was the one person he had ever cared about, other than his grandmother, and didn't care about his past. Opal was her sister. She was another person who had forgiven him and didn't care about his past. So far these two were the only ones who liked him. His grip around them tightened before he fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000

Before the sun was up, Glimmer's father was awake and getting ready for work. He had accidentally woken Graphite up. Both the men walked out to of the hall and into the living room, finding Glimmer and Opal curled up by Cato. His arms were slack around their shoulders and with one of his hands holding Glimmer's.

"I thought you said they slept separately?" Graphite growled.

"Well it's not like I put locks on her door."

"Fine, I get Glimmer, but Opal?"

"We'll talk about it later. Right now I need to go to work. I told your mother she could sleep in and you would make breakfast. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure, but I'll need Glimmer. She's always been better at this stuff."

"I don't think she'll help you much."

"But if you tell her?"

"Graphite." He said in a warning tone.

"Please, dad? I just need to make things right with her."

"Alright, wake her and tell her I said she needed to help you. No excuses."

"Thanks, pops." Graphite smiled, giving Zircon a little hug before her left for the bathroom.

Graphite stepped towards the pull out bed to wake Glimmer up. His hand reached out to cup her shoulder and shook her gently. The movement made Glimmer stir and moan in disagreement, as she rolled towards Cato.

Almost like he was awake, but he wasn't, he rolled towards her, wrapping her up in his arms and almost shielding her from harm. It looked like a mother monkey, protecting her baby from a strong storm.

The image made Graphite stop and take it in. This was something he had never seen before. He couldn't decide if this was what most people did, or only specific ones. Whatever the answer, it stopped him and he went to make breakfast alone.

0000000000000000000000000

Glimmer awoke to the sound of loud sizzling. Normally she and Crystal would make food together, so it was strange that she hadn't woken her up. Maybe it was because she and Cato were cuddled up together and she let them have some more time together. Her mom seemed to be the only one that understood how they felt about each other. She was still nervous about her being around Cato, but she didn't vocalize it like her father and older brother.

"Hey mom, what's-?" Glimmer stopped mid-sentence, seeing it was Graphite. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast."

"Why not mom?"

"Dad wanted her to take the morning off. Since I'm moving in, and my work is later, I'll start helping out."

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, could you make some pancakes? Cato's grandma used to make them and I feel like it would make him feel better."

"So now we're supposed to feel sorry for him? After he hurt us so much?"

"He's changed and it's been a hard few days for both of us. I just want him to be a little bit happier. And if you won't make them I will."

"No." Graphite cut in. "I'll make them. You go back and cuddle up with your bow."

"Really?" Glimmer grinned.

"Yeah, but don't think this means I approve, just tolerate."

"Got it." She winked playfully, turning back to the living room.

"Glimmer?" Graphite called out. "I know I have a lot of things to do to regain your trust, but I will try."  
"Thanks Graph." She smiled and walked back to Cato.


	24. Chapter 24

The Gem family and Cato were once again seated around the table. A small breakfast was set up and there was only one chair short. Not that Cato minded Glimmer sitting on his lap. From this position he could press up against her and secretly run his hands on legs and waist.

"So, Cato, how did you sleep last night?" Graphite grinned, ready to make Cato feel uncomfortable.

"Very well actually." Cato said, unashamed that they had seen him and Glimmer together.

"Yeah you three looked very comfy."

"Huh? Three?"

"Well Opal was in there with you."

"Oh right, she had a bad dream."

"So, Glimmer let her sleep with you? That must've ruined your plans."

"Um, I didn't have any plans and I was the one that let her stay."

This put Graphite off, "Wow, I thought you didn't have feelings."

"I didn't, but Glimmer changed that." He stated smiling at Glimmer.

The table fell silent, but not awkwardly. It was just so the family could take in the statement. None of them had expected him to say something so nice and say it with honesty. Glimmer was the only one that knew he would say that. She leaned back against his chest and placed a kiss on his cheek. It was the first time they showed physical affection in front of them, and was a big step.

0000000000000000000000

When Glimmer got home she immediately found Cato at the kitchen table. She stepped up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and glancing at the paper he had in front of him. Looking closer, she noticed it was like a diagram on blue sheet.

"What's that?" she asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I was thinking about how you guys have to cram together and don't have enough room. I was bored and I think I've got a way to build onto the house."

"Build onto the house? We don't have the money for that?"

"I can have more money sent to me."

"My dad was pissed off enough about the room. He'll fucking bust a vain if we expand the house."

"Well, I was thinking that I could just pay for the materials, but then do the work."

"You work?" she scoffed.

"Hey, I spent most my life in District 2. I know how to build stuff and make perfect blueprints." He said cockily.

"It still seems like a big job for only one person." She admitted, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, do you think your brother would help? I mean I have to have some points after breakfast, right?"

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up. Dad won't like the fact you are paying for it."

"Why not?"

"His stupid pride." She shrugged.

"Well, he can't say that this isn't a good idea. And if I get enough help it could be done in a month or so."

"That's pretty long and it'll be longer because my dad and brother would only be able to help after work. Neither of them will want to help after work."

"Well, I'll do as good as I can." He said looking over his paper. "But I think this will work."

"I believe in you."

"Really?" Cato smiled happily.

"Kind of." She shrugged teasingly, causing both to break in a slight laughter.

00000000000000000000000

Cato and Glimmer spent another night all alone on the couch together, cuddled up and with no interruptions from any family members. But when the sun was slowly rising up, Cato was awake and hopelessly trying fall back asleep. The light from the kitchen wasn't helping and Glimmer's dad seemed to be working on something. Finally Cato gave in and went to the kitchen, leaving Glimmer sleeping on the bed.

"Hey there, Cato." Zircon greeted.

"Morning, sir." He replied, pulling a carton of milk out of the fridge.

"Cato?"

"Yes?"

"Did you make up these diagrams?"

"Um," Cato hesitated, looking over to see his blueprints, "yes. Yes I did."

"Why?" Glimmer's father asked, glancing up from underneath his eyelids.

"I thought that with Graphite moving in, it be better have more room."

"We can't afford any of this." He stated giving Cato a sort of glare.

"I have money that I raised back at District 2 so it's not like I'm taking money from the Capitol."

"So you're going to throw your money around again?"

"I understand that it seems like I am, but I just want to help."

"I'm not sure. It feels wrong to take your money. Like then we'll owe you."

"You don't."

"Well, then I feel like I'm taking your money still."

"Fine, would you feel better if you did something in return?"

"Depends what it is." He shrugged.

"I want you to let Glimmer come with me to a hotel."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no! I'm not letting my daughter go anywhere alone with you." He stated, walking away from the conversation.

"Mister Gem, I promise we will not do anything wrong. I mean, if Glimmer feels uncomfortable with anything I will stop. I'll bring her straight home if she wants." He promised as he followed Zircon around.

"I don't want my little girl spending the night with you in a hotel room."

"Aw, but we could have so much sex."

Both the men turned to Glimmer, sitting up and watching both of them with a teasing smile.

"Excuse me?" Zircon growled turning to Cato.

"Dad, I'm kidding. We haven't even gotten to second base." She said making her father and Cato blush.

"Well, no matter where you are physically, I'm not allowing you to be alone with him."

"Dad, can we talk?" she asked motioning to the porch.

Zircon nodded, following her out the glass, sliding door and into the night air.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I know you don't want me being alone with him, but we really like each other and I never get to be with him."

"So, you want to be alone with him so you can make-out?"

"No, well yeah, but also to have private dinner, or hang out, maybe watch a movie, I don't know. We just want to spend time together, alone."

"You won't do anything inappropriate?"

"Dad, you taught me to only do things that I feel comfortable with. I'm not going to promise you we won't do anything, but I won't do anything that doesn't feel right. Can that be good enough for you?"

Her father took a deep breath, "I suppose I trust you. Just please be safe."

"Dad, nothing sexual will happen." She laughed.

"Sure." He teased walking back into the house.


	25. Chapter 25

"So we get started next week and once it's finished, I'll take you to the most romantic hotel." Cato promised planting a kiss on Glimmer's lips.

"That sounds wonderful." Glimmer said excitedly, kissing him once more.

"So, I say we celebrate tonight." He proclaimed.

"I have school and work."

"Your brother is here now and working. You should quit your job and be a normal teenager."

"My family needs the money."

"Normally I'd say I could loan you the money, but your dad won't like that."

"We can kiss a little after everyone goes to sleep? Or maybe I could get the kids to play over at a friend's house?"

"You are such a sneaky little devil." He smirked leaning in to kiss her again. And again. And again.

"Stop. We can't get too carried away." Glimmer smiled, putting her hands on his chest.

"What would happen if we got carried away?" he grinned seductively.

"Depends on how good you are." She tapped his nose before rushing out of the house to school.

Cato sat there, grinning like an idiot, and thought about all he wanted to do to her. Of course he would wait for her to be ready, but he couldn't help imagining.

0000000000000000000000

By the time Glimmer got home from school, her father, brother, and boyfriend were outside moving around things and getting ready to build next week. Zircon was able to get a paid two weeks off and would work shorter shifts for a few more days. If it wasn't built within that time frame, it wouldn't be finished for months and Cato had to go back in four weeks.

"I'm going to miss you." Glimmer whispered behind Cato, catching his attention.

"What? I'm not leaving for five more weeks."

"Yeah, but after that-."

"Don't. Glimmer, just don't say it." His eyes begged.

She casted her gaze downwards with a saddened expression. Cato cupped her face and forced her to look up at him.

"It'll all be okay."

"How do you know?" she whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Because I made a promise to you." He reminded her.

At the memory of that time he said he would never stop fighting to be with her, her face brightened and a smile grew. She hugged him into an embrace. Her lips and teeth nipped at his skin lightly before she pulled away and went back inside to let him finish.

Cato couldn't help feeling more at ease and the thoughts of leaving long gone. He sighed in content as he walked back over to Graphite and helped dig up more land.

000000000000000000000

The building had started and not only was Graphite and Zircon helping, but Glimmer managed to get her friend Garnet to help out. They had hammered together pieces of wood to show where the room separated and now sat in the kitchen drinking lemonade.

"You boys get a lot done?" Crystal asked.

"We seem to be ahead of schedule, right Cato?" Zircon asked.

"Um yeah, a bit. We should be able to complete it."

"Well, I can't wait to see it." Glimmer said cheerily, taking a seat on Cato's lap.

"It'll be nice to have more room." Graphite commented.

"Yeah, maybe we could fit in another bathroom. That would make the mornings easier." Crystal laughed.

"We might not have enough room for that, but I can come back again and help out." Cato told.

"Come back?" Zircon questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"Well, my grandpa doesn't know I'm here so I have to go back."

"So, this is how you're going to have a relationship with Glimmer? Secret trips between the Capitol and District 1?"

"Well, I'm trying to figure out how to be with her fully," he smiled, squeezing Glimmer, "but I just didn't want to be away from her too long."

Zircon wanted to say something, but he knew it would upset his daughter and Cato. He bit his tongue and held back his comment. Even with the kind statement from Cato, there was a slight tension.

000000000000000000000000000

Zircon sat at the kitchen table, looking over the rest of the diagrams for the house. He ran through his mind the schedule and if they kept working hard it would all come together just in time. He went over his calculations multiple times, but his mind was mostly focused on Glimmer and Cato's relationship. He wanted his daughter to be happy, but he didn't want her to go through the pain of being separated from him for possibly months at a time. He also didn't want them doing something serious and then end up not being together.

"Zircon?"

The man turned around to see his wife of 20 years watching him. He gave her a smile, shifting in his chair to face her.

"Hey, darling, I'll be coming to bed soon."

"Okay, but I wanted to talk." She said lightly, taking a seat next to her.

"About what?"

"About Glimmer and Cato."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just feel bad that they never get any alone time."

"I'm letting them stay at a hotel later."

"I know, but I don't want them to have to leave the house just to be together."

"What are you suggesting?"

00000000000000000000000000

Glimmer was pampering to Cato after he had hurt his hand while working on the house. She pressed a damp washcloth to his face to cool him off and gave him a kiss every few seconds. Even though Cato wasn't in pain, he did like the attention and intimacy from Glimmer.

"So, you going to be okay to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Depends," he smirked, "if I say no will you take care of me more?"

"If you tell me where it hurts." Glimmer said seductively, leaning slowly to press their lips together.

They moved in a slow, peaceful rhythm for a few seconds, only to be interrupted by Glimmer's parents. They both cleared their throats, drawing over the teen's eyes.

"So, Zircon and I are taking the kids to Grandma Ruby's house. We should be back around ten tomorrow at least." Crystal smiled.

"Wait, why?" Glimmer straightened, hoping they hadn't done something wrong.

"We just thought you and Cato could use so time alone." She explained placing a kiss on Glimmer's forehead before scooting out the three children.

As soon as the door closed Cato jumped on Glimmer, pinning her down and forcing his tongue into her mouth. She happily kissed back for a moment, but pulled away, leaving Cato begging for more.

"You seem excited." She giggled.

"I have you for a whole night and I'm not wasting my time with you." He said quickly before smashing their lips together.

This time glimmer didn't pull away to speak, but wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.


	26. Chapter 26

The night had been perfect for Cato and Glimmer's relationship. They ate a home cooked dinner, which was fun to make together, watched a few things on T.V., and even found time to talk between all their kissing. It was an eventful night that allowed them to get all their frustrations out and comfort each other. All the work Glimmer had and all the worries Cato had were all layed out and put to rest for one night.

Both woke up around eight in the morning, covered up with soft blankets and in each other's arms. They knew the other was awake but neither spoke or tried to move. They only had about two hours left and they wanted to spend it in quietness.

Cato pulled Glimmer closer, making her head tuck into his neck where she planted soft kisses on his skin. It didn't get him horny or anything, it was too pure for him to think about that. She was showing her emotions and feelings to him in such a simple way and it warmed his heart more than anything.

Once Glimmer had finished and relaxed more into his body, he too began to drift back off, feeling her chest press against his with every slow, steady breath she took. His eye lids gently slid shut and both of them fell back into a peaceful world where nothing would tear them about.

00000000000000000000000

The next time they woke up was to the slamming shut of the front door. Once again neither of them moved or tried to speak. The bedroom door only opened up enough for Opal to quietly peak in, smile in awe at them, and then close gently.

"Guess they're letting us have a few more minutes of peace." Cato chuckled.

"Yeah, but we will have to go back to the real world soon." Glimmer sighed nuzzling her face under his neck.

"We will come back to this moment one day. When I take you to that nice hotel and we spend a few days there."

"Days?"

"I'm going to try and move the project along so we can have maybe two or three days together. It'll be nice."

"Yeah, but will my dad go for it?"

"Already talked to him about it. He likes the idea of you being happy and having a few days off with Crystal."

"Of course he would. He's a lot like you."

"Really?"

"Yep, my mom told me stories about him and I can see a bunch of similarities."

"Such as?"

"Both of you are respectful, know your boundaries, down to earth, hard-working, and handsome."

"Well then, nice to know. I kind of like the idea living the way he has. Maybe not struggling to get by, but you know. Couple of kids, a simple house with a backyard, and a descent paying job."

"Strange, I didn't hear anything about the Capitol in there."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's my path anymore."

"Well, whether you like it or not, Snow is not going to let you throw the years of training away because you like a girl."

"Well I don't like you." Cato said making Glimmer look up in shock. "I love you."

It took Glimmer a while to put it all together, but in the end a smile grew wide across her face and she slammed her lips to his.

"I love you, too." She whispered keeping her lips pressed against his, never wanting to separate.

Cato chuckled happily, bringing her in to kiss her once more before they both knew it was time to get up. Together they left the bed and their paradise for now. Walking out of the room hand in hand, the two hoped that one day they would return to that place.

00000000000000000000000

Two weeks had passed and now Cato and Glimmer would be going to a hotel for three days. The inside of the built on room needed to be painted and then the rooms could be furnished. After that Granit, Graphite, and Glimmer would have their own rooms.

Garnet and the others were going to finish the night Cato and Glimmer left so that it would be complete by the time they got home. It would be a nice surprise to see how it came out in the end.

"So, you almost ready?" Zircon asked watching his daughter pack.

"Yeah, we just need a few more things." Glimmer said.

"Well, I know you aren't planning on it, but I want you to pack these." He blushed handing her a pack of condoms.

"Dad!" she screamed becoming embarrassed. "We are not having sex! Not even close!"

"I know, but I want you to be prepared when it does happen."

"We might not get that far by the time he leaves. Then who knows when we'll see each other again."

"You just need to keep up hope."

"It's hard to do that with our life."

"Well, I think things are looking up. I got a new job."

"Really?" Glimmer's face brightened. "Where?"

"In a jewelry shop. I'm just a sales person, but the new payment is going to be great for our family."

"That's amazing dad. Things really are looking up for us." She laughed pulling Zircon into a hug.

"Yep, we can only go up from here. And even though you might not have sex with Cato, you're still taking these." He smirked throwing the packs into her bag.

"Dad." She dragged out laughing, zipping up her bag.

"Just looking out for you, baby girl." He chuckled giving Glimmer a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Well, it was a waste of money." She said walking out of the room.

Cato was already waiting for her by the door, ready to go. He smiled when he saw her and moved to hold the door open.

"Ready for two days and nights of nothing but me?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't want anything else." She answered back, pecking his lips as they left the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Glimmer unlocked the hotel door and held it open as Cato carried the overnight bags in. He dropped them on the floor with a huff before falling backwards onto the bed and resting. Glimmer giggled and jumped up onto the bed with him, laying beside him and resting her head on his heaving chest.

"I thought you would have gained some muscles from all the house work."

"You should know from my first time carrying bags, I'm not too great with balance." He joked.

"S, we have two days here, two day back at home, and my parents will probably leave us alone on the last night you're here, then what?"

"Then I find a way back to you as fast as possible." He stated calmly, giving a kiss to the top of her head.

"It sounds easier than it'll be done."

"Well, we are not going to sit around sulking." Cato said, standing up. "How about we head down for a swim?"

"Seeing you shirtless and dipping with water? Perfect way to start our vacation." She grinned getting up and heading for the bathroom with her bag.

0000000000000000000

Cato sprinted through the pool door and leaped into cool water. Glimmer walked quickly behind but stepped up to the edge without jumping in. She watched as Cato sprang up, shaking the water out of his hair.

"You coming in or am I going to have to chase you in again?" Cato teased floating on his back.

"I'm coming, just give me some time." She whined walking over to the stairs.

Cato waited patiently while Glimmer stepped slowly down into the water until she was waist deep. As he swam over to her, she reached out her arms, ready to be embraced. An evil grin spread across Cato's face before he grabbed her arm with both hands, and pulled her down under the water.

She flailed around frantically for a bit, calming down when Cato's lips met hers. She pushed back a little before she needed air and swam back up with Cato. They both gasped for breath as they floated along and relaxed.

"We should get in the hot tub after this." Glimmer stated.

"Yeah, I guess we could. But let's do something first, a game maybe." Cato shrugged, picking up a ball that happened to still be in the pool.

"Water basketball?"

"Why not? But I must warn you," he said, lining himself up and shooting the ball so it bounced off the backboard and fell right through the hoop, "I'm good."

"You used the backboard. Let me show how it's really done." She said sassily, snatching the ball up and shooting.

The ball fell straight down into the hoop without hitting anything else. Cato nodded, impressed, but he thought he could do better. As soon as he scooped up the ball, his back faced the hoop and he threw the ball behind him after aiming the best he could. He won't admit that it was total luck that he actually made it.

"Whatever." Glimmer scoffed, taking her turn but missing.

"Who's the man?"

"Well, technically you _are_ the only _man_ around, but you're not the manliest, more boyish."

"You're just jealous of my awesome b-ball skills." He shrugged.

"Yes, because no one can amount to anything if they're not sporty."

"That's what I'm saying?" he teased. "I knew you were smart."

"Shut up." She ordered, throwing the ball over to him. "I'm going into the hot tub. You coming?" she asked as she climbed up the latter to get out.

"Well, since you so badly want to get me into the small area I guess I could stew around in there a while."

"You're such a cocky idiot." She laughed.

"Yeah, but you're dating me. Who's the idiot now?"

"Still you." She joked while she sank her body slowly into the bubbling water. "Oh, wow that's hot."

"You know that might be where it gets its name." Cato said, only putting his feet and legs in as he sat on the edge.

"Too much for ya?"

"It's fine, just don't want to burn. Why? You miss me being so close already?"

"Yeah right." she chuckled, resting her head back against the tiles around the pool.

Cato quietly stepped down waist deep into the warmer water and glided over to Glimmer. He sunk down until he was sitting on the hard bench and let his body get used to the temperature. His muscles began to relax and it felt nice, but Cato came in to do more than just calm down. He lifted his hand up to the farther side of Glimmer's neck, cupping it, before moving his lips closer.

Glimmer didn't seem to mind him touching her. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, like nothing was happening. She didn't even flinch when he softly kissed her neck, only giving it a light peck but still. He decided it was okay for him to go a little farther and began pressing longer kisses to her hot skin. A few times his tongue peeked out as Glimmer's fingers braided themselves in his dirty blonde locks.

A loud click, signaling someone had entered the pool was what forced them to break away and act as though everything was completely normal. Seeing it was a couple of teenagers, the two knew they would not be getting any alone time in the hot tub. Without even discussing it, both hopped out of the warm water and into the cooler air.

Cato grabbed their towels, wrapping one around Glimmer before himself, and then made their way out the doors, planning to go back to their room for the night.

0000000000000000000000000

Cato and Glimmer had spent a fair amount of time advancing from where they left off. Clothes had yet to be discarded but there was plenty of skin to touch. Now Glimmer was in the shower, _cooling off_ as Cato said, while Cato ordered them some room service. They were too exhausted from the swim and their recent activities to go out or down to the lobby's buffet.

"Food here yet?" Glimmer asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in a white rob, still drying her hair.

"Nope, but it should be soon. Do have anything on underneath that?" he eyes her mischievously.

"You'll never find out." she shrugged, jumping back when Cato tried to grab at it teasingly. "I'm going to go get dressed." She stated, grabbing her pajamas. "Be good."

Cato gave a creepy grin just to tease her as she headed back for the bathroom. He waited on the bed until a knock from the door came. He was about to get up and answer it, but just then Glimmer popped out of the bathroom and quickly got the food. Her hips swayed as she reproached the couch and placed the tray of food on the sheets.

"So, have anything planned for tomorrow?" she asked, picking up a fry and feeding it to Cato.

"Nope." He shook his head, pulling her close. "Anything that has you will be perfect for me."

"Then I have the perfect idea, and we will have the best time of our lives." She laughed, pecking Cato's nose.


	28. Chapter 28

Glimmer awoke to Cato rubbing her back as she layed on her stomach. Her smile grew and she moved to get more comfortable to fully enjoy the message. Cato's hands rubbed around her shoulder blades and down her spine in fluent motions.

"So, what exactly do you have in mind for the day?"

"Um, we could start it off right with breakfast in bed, take a dip in the pool later, and finally to a club so we can dance the night away."

"Sounds like an awesome day, but I think I missed the parts where we make-out until we can't breathe."

"Those are whenever we can fit them in." she winked.

"And when will that be?"

"Right now seems good, then maybe after breakfast and while we're in the pool."

"Alright, but tomorrow we stay in all day together." Cato said before pulling Glimmer into his arms and kissing her.

He could feel her smile spread on his lips as she kissed back. Her hands came up to capture his head and pull him closer to her. Their tongues soon mingled and Cato's hands reached down under her shirt. Her soft skin radiated heat onto his hands as he rubbed her stomach and ribs. Soft moans went from her mouth to Cato's as her breasts were stroked through her bra.

"We shouldn't go any further." Glimmer said pushing him away.

"Alright, I'll order the food." He winked as he got up.

Glimmer took a few calming breaths as she fixed her shirt back over her breasts.

000000000000000000000

They ate in their room while watching TV before both went down to the pool again. This time there were multiple people in the pools so they couldn't get any privacy. Even without space to move in the hot tub they managed to fit happily together. With Glimmer on Cato's lap and his arms wrapped around her waist, they rested in the warm water for an hour.

Going back to the room, both Glimmer and Cato thought they would soon be going to dinner, but a few compliments and smirks led somewhere else. Now they were tangled together in bed with their shirts off. Cato was kissing up and down her neck, trying not to make her feel uncomfortable, and Glimmer was laying back, taking it all with her fingers knotted in his hair.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked shyly.

"No, why do you?"

"No, I just don't want you to get scared or something."

"I won't. I was actually thinking about going a little further." She said slowly, beginning to undo the buckle in front of her bra.

Cato swallowed a lump in his throat as he watched her silk, blue fabric come undone. The material was loose but still covering her bouncy mounds as Glimmer waited for Cato to make a move. His eyes were darting between her slightly showing skin and her eyes, looking for any doubt.

"Are you sure?" he asked shakily.

"I kind of already took it off. Do you not want to?"

"No, no," he chuckled, "I do."

"Then just go for it." She encouraged, squirming around underneath him.

Cato gave a weak smile before dipping down to her breasts. His fingers lightly pushed the cups of her bra off and replaced them with his mouth. Sucking carefully on her flesh, his tongue peaked out and flicked against her nipples.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair as she moaned at the feeling of his teeth scraping her hard nub. The pleasure and pain both exciting and making her nerves tingle. She had to clench her teeth and groan in the back of her throat while he nipped at her.

As he continued to lap at her skin, his hands slid lower to the top of her pants and slipped his pinkie into the waistband of her pants. He didn't dare move farther, afraid that it'd be too much and Glimmer would want to stop.

He switched over to her neglected one, giving it the same attention as the other, and Glimmer the same pleasure. She groaned and squirmed around underneath Cato's body while her fingers worked on his chest.

"You plan on shedding any clothes yet?" Glimmer teased as her hands gripped his shirt.

"Only if you say you want me to."

"I do, very much."

Cato grinned as he lifted his shirt over him face, letting Glimmer gaze over his upper body. She smirked as her hand slid up and down his stiff chest. The light hair roughly rubbed against her flat palm while her eyes scanned how his muscles tensed up and the beating of his heart increased.

"You're so sexy." She whispered.

"You should see yourself right now." He chuckled, watching as Glimmer moved closer to his torso.

Her lips puckered up as she first gave soft, simple kisses to his bare skin. Once she got familiar with the upper part of his body her tongue began to peak out and give a slight lick to the hot flesh. She even took _his _nipple into her mouth, sucking lightly and tugging on it between her teeth when she pulled away.

"Well," Cato breathed out sharply, "that was interesting." He smiled awkwardly.

"Liked it?" Glimmer asked wrapping her arms round his neck and interlocking her fingers at the back.

"Hell yeah." He chuckled.

"Well I hope it was enough to hold you over till tonight. I still want to go to dinner and dance."

"Really?" he whined. "Can't we just stay inside and cuddle? Maybe even go further?"

"We went far enough today. But we can still come back to this afterwards." She said, putting her bra back on.

"Alright, but promise me the dancing will be hot." He smirked nipping at her neck.

"Everything with me is hot." Glimmer joked, pushing him away with her elbow.

"Of course it is." He agreed squeezing her shoulder. "So, when are we heading out?"

"Well, considering we probably will be connected at the hip for the rest of the night, I think I'll take a shower before we get ready and head out."

"Sounds wonderful," Cato smiled as he watched her head for the bathroom, "mind if I join?" he teased.

"Maybe one day I'll say yes." She winked before shutting the door.

**Hope you all enjoyed the little intimate moment between Glimmer and Cato. There will be more in the next chapter, but then it'll get back to the dramatics! **


	29. Chapter 29

Cato was working on fixing his tie that had gotten messed up and in knots. Glimmer was in the bathroom getting dressed and putting on make-up or whatever girls do. As Cato groaned in frustration, Glimmer walked out of the bathroom in a short, strapless green dress. She smiled while watching Cato struggle with his outfit and walked over to help him.

"I saw you wear ties all the time back in the Capitol." She commented.

"Yeah, but I always had someone to do this for me." He confessed.

"Well, now you have me." Glimmer smirked, straightening his tie.

"Yeah, and I couldn't be happier," he told, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Same here, now let's get going. I'm hungry and I want to see you shake your money maker all night."

"I'll shake my arms plenty." Cato nodded, wiping his arms weakly back and forth.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Glimmer poked his arm.

"Well, yours is definitely your ass." Cato winked.

"Oh thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Just saying, it was probably the first thing I noticed when I saw you in that store."

"Yeah, maybe because I fell on it."

"Exactly." Cato nodded. "Now quiet talking and let's go dinner." He teased, wrapping his arm around her and leading her down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000

Cato and Glimmer had gone to a fancy restaurant that was set up in the hotel. It had an Italian vibe and dishes so both settled on a type of pasta that neither had tried. Thankfully they made good choices and enjoyed the meal and time together. It was exactly what they needed after their hard start to the relationship. Being able to feed each other, talking, and just being alone without any interruptions was all they needed.

"Ready to get jiggy with it?" Glimmer asked excitedly.

"I suppose." Cato shrugged, pushing himself off the comfy chair.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Glimmer whined, tugging on his arm.

"Alright." He sighed and followed Glimmer to the dance floor.

Cato allowed Glimmer to set up their position, her backside pressed up against him and Cato's hands resting on her hips. Cato quickly got the hang of it after Glimmer rubbed herself against him for half of the first song. Once he got the hang of it, Cato began to take control. His hand reached down to squeeze her inner thigh, earning a moan and sexy smirk from Glimmer. He knew grinding into her harder and panting in her ear seemed to also be getting her horny by the way her head fell back onto his shoulder.

"Cato," Glimmer sighed breathlessly, "take me back to the room."

"My pleasure." Cato grinned and led her out of the crowd.

000000000000000000000000

Cato and Glimmer smashed through the door in a frenzy of kissing. Cato was only able to just kick the door close with his toes before Glimmer pulled him forcefully over to the bed and fell back. Not even discussing it both ripped off their shirts before resuming their make-out session.

Cato swooped down to her neck, biting and sucking on hit harshly. He squeezed Glimmer's hips painfully hard, but they were too wrapped up in each other to notice how rough they were being. Cato's lips curled back a bit, allowing his teeth to scrape against her skin and draw a tiny drop of blood.

"Oh Cato." Glimmer moaned, grinding her hips up to meet his.

Cato had been in this situation multiple times, he knew what she wanted. Normally he would just jump on the chance to see her cum for him, but Glimmer was special and it was their last night at the hotel. He wasn't going to mess it up.

Glimmer wiggled around under Cato in only her underwear. Her breath coming out in short pants as Cato sprinkled wet all over her neck. She gasped excitedly when he bit down and glanced down in anticipation while he drifted down her body.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Cato asked, looking up into Glimmer's eyes.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I do."

Cato smiled happily as he kissed his way back up her body until he was at eye level. His fingers carefully slipping under her panties and followed the heat to its source. There he gently, almost testily, pressed the tops against her squishy, hot hole.

Glimmer screamed out at the feeling of being touched, something she had never felt before. Her breathing grew rough and uneven as Cato prodded her tight entrance and rubbed her delicate nub with his thumb. Her body twisted uncontrollably as she felt herself reaching the peck when Cato couldn't take looking at her leaking pussy.

His head ducked in, his tongue peaked out and ran up her folds, pushing her limit and tasting her as she came in his mouth. Even after Glimmer was done, her body numb from the pleasure, Cato stayed down and licked up as much of her juices as she could.

"Oh my god." She sighed when Cato came back up to look at her.

"You're so gorgeous Glimmer." He whispered and kissed her lips softly.

"Okay, your turn." She groaned as she pushed her tired body up off the bed.

"I don't need anything." He told, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Just lie down and sleep."

"You sure?"

"We still have tomorrow."

"Yeah, back home with my family and you'll be gone by the afternoon." Glimmer whined as she layed back down on the bed.

"They'll give us some time alone." Cato said, covering her up with the blanket. "Plus I'll only be gone for a week at most. I can't stay away for long."

"I know, but I feel selfish."

"You're not. I love you, Glimmer."

"I love you, too." She whispered and kissed his lips one more time before he cuddled down with her and went to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Cato and Glimmer tried their hardest to be happy while they woke up and ate breakfast on the last day at the hotel. Both knew that this was their last day together and most of it would be sent with Glimmer's family, but neither wanted to mention it.

"So, ready to go?" Cato asked, pushing his plate away.

"I suppose." Glimmer shrugged.

"Don't worry Glim. I'm not gone yet, and I won't be for long."

"You can't promise me that." Glimmer stated grimly.

"But I can promise that I will try and make the last few hours we have left worth it." Cato said, holding out his hand for her to take.

Glimmer gave him a lighter smile as she placed her hand gently into his and they walked out of the hotel lobby hand in hand.

0000000000000000000000

When the two arrive back to Glimmer's house her family welcomed them with hugs and helped get them settled back in. Everyone knew that Cato was going to go back today but didn't want to dwindle on it like Glimmer and Cato didn't. At least most didn't.

As Crystal set plates down at the table, everyone in the family joined around. Even Garnet had come over. It was like a little celebration of the house being finished and a good-bye for now to Cato. When Glimmer and Cato had come into the room, laughing and holding hands, Zircon had pulled up an extra chair so Cato could have his own chair, but Glimmer insisted on sitting on his lap anyway.

"So, how did you two enjoy the hotel?" Crystal asked.

"It was nice." Glimmer smiled, glancing over at Cato.

"We had a lot of fun." Cato nodded, catching the glance.

"Oh I'm sure you two did." Garnet teased, earning a kick from Glimmer, but also her small giggles.

"Yeah and I wanted to say thanks for letting me stay with you." Cato said.

"Cato, why are you leaving us?" Opal mumbled sadly while stirring her bowl of soup.

"Um," he started, looking to Glimmer for help but she was just as thrown off, "my grandpa is missing me, Opal. I'm just going to visit him for a while and then be right back here."

"President Snow is a bad man."

"Opal." Zircon whispered harshly.

"Snow might be mean, but he's not going to stop me from seeing you again. I promise." Cato said.

Opal looked unconvinced, as well as a few others, before grimly going back to her bowl of food. After that, the dinner was silent and a bit awkward, but it ended soon and then all were sitting in the living room, except for Glimmer and Cato.

The couple stood out on the back porch, watching the shy without a word as their bodies stayed pressed tightly together in hopes of keeping warm.

"You have to be careful." Glimmer stated. "President Snow isn't as stupid as we wish."

"I know Glim I'll be back before you know it."

"Cato, just stop," Glimmer sighed, "don't tell me things that aren't for sure."

"But they are." Cato insisted Stepping in front of her. "Glimmer when I make a promise, especially to you, I mean it more than anything. I will be back before next week, much before. Believe me."

"I do believe you." Glimmer whimpered with tears starting to pool over.

"Then don't cry." He chuckled lightly.

"I just worry about you."

"I know you do, but I'm a big boy. I'll be careful and get back to you one way or another."

"I don't care how long it takes. Just get back to me safely." Glimmer said, taking Cato's face in her hands.

"Alright." Cato nodded before both leaned in for a peck.

"Let's get you some sleep before you leave tonight."

"Will you care to join me?"

"There's nothing else I'd rather do." She smiled warmly as they walked back into the house hand in hand.

000000000000000000000000

"Now, you're sure you have everything?" Crystal asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes Mrs. Gem, thank you for everything."

"Well, it was a pleasure to have you."

"I'm going to miss you." Sapphire whispered and gave Cato's legs a hug.

"Me too, but I won't be gone for too long."

"Right, we'll barley have time to miss him." Glimmer smiled weakly, coming up to hug Cato next.

"Don't cry Glimmer." Cato pleaded.

"I won't, but I'm not going to lie, I will miss you."

"Yeah, but just know that I will return."

"I know, be safe." Glimmer pecked his lips and then his cheek before Cato had to climb aboard the train.

The family of seven and growing stood on the train's platform, waving good-bye as the cars pulled away one by one. When he was completely gone they still stood in their place, comforting each other, but mainly Glimmer. It took a few minutes of Glimmer shaking, holding back tears, to finally calm down and come to terms with the fact that Cato was gone before they left.

00000000000000000000000

The train ride went in such a haze for Cato. There were times when Cato would zone out, thinking about Glimmer, and when he came out it would've been an hour later. Other times he would just stare out the window at the scenery and tried to get his mind off of her.

When he sadly did arrive back in the Capitol, President Snow was waiting in his horse drawn cart with a girl across from him. Cato knew right away that it was the woman Snow planned to be Cato's wife. Yes, Cato will admit that she was beautiful, but he still only had eyes for Glimmer. No matter how gorgeous this new lady was, Glimmer was the only woman he would want to be with.

"Hey there Cato, how was District 4?"

"Pretty good, who's this?" Cato asked, climbing in next to his grandpa.

"Oh, well this is Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet you." Cato said, putting out his hand to shake.

As Charlotte and Cato grabbed hands, Snow frowned at his grandson's behavior and new found manners. It was something he had not taught Cato to do, so it was a mystery to where he learned it.

"I trust that you and Charlotte will get along." Snow smiled creepily.

Cato swallowed nervously, looking worriedly over at his supposed to be future wife.


	31. Chapter 31

"Sir Cato?" Charlotte whimpered, knocking on Cato's bedroom door.

"Come in Charlotte!" he called from on his bed.

"President Snow said that he wanted me to stay with you." She smiled tightly, unsure of what strings were attached.

"I see, well I'll have Plath retrieve your things and then you can get ready for bed."

"Thank you, Sir Cato."

"No problem, but you can call me Cato, at least when we're alone."

"Um yes, Cato."

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to go real quick. You don't have to wait for me to return before you head to bed."

"Yes, Cato."

Cato smiled lightly on his way out before gently shutting the door and walking down the hall to his grandpa and grandma's room. He knew only Malkia would be in their bedroom right now because of how late his grandfather normally worked.

Knocking on the door quietly, he knew it was open, but just wanted to let his grandma know it was him. Before she called out for him to come in, he entered and smiled widely at where she sat on the bed. Both didn't know what to say only rushed to each other and clung to one another.

"Oh my sweet baby boy!" she cried. "Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't just run off, he'd find me, and Glimmer. I just have to come up with a plan."

"Well, do so fast. Your Grandpa can't be fooled for long."

"I know, and I'm already working on it. I started working on it the moment I sat down on the train bench."

"Good, but still try to act normal so Snow doesn't get suspicious."

"I know grandma, and I'll be careful from now on."

"Alright then, off to bed. I hear there is a new girl now and you must act as though you are teaching her like you did Glimmer."

The sound of her name and the memories of hurting her the way Cato did made him tense up and want to cry. He wanted to rush to her and apologize repeatedly for hours, but he was not able to anymore. She was back home, safe in District 1. He was in the Capitol and couldn't have any connections with her. Besides she had already forgiven him months ago, there was nothing left for him to say sorry for.

000000000000000000000

The night was painfully awkward for Cato, and probably not what the strange girl in his bed had in mind. She seemed ready for him to take her, and do as he pleased, but the thought of slightly rubbing up against her while in this position made him cringe. He just wanted to be in bed with Glimmer. Her strong body limp in his protective arms while they slept soundlessly together.

"So, are you just tired from the travel, Sir Cato?" asked the young girl.

"Yes and my vacation tired me out as well."

"I thought you went there to relax, Master Cato?"

"Yes, but I got busy and had little time to rest."

"Why did you become so busy, Sir Cato?"

"I wanted to see as much as I could. And remember I told you to just call me Cato when we're alone. Save the formalities for when we are in Snow's presence."

"Of course Cato, but you know you could've gone back later. Maybe with me?"

"Charlotte, don't think this is what everyone told you. Most of it is probably a lie." Cato sighed before pulling the covers over his head so he could sleep.

0000000000000000000000000

Even before sun broke over the horizon, Cato was called into Snow's office. When he got out of bed Cato noticed that Charlotte was not there with him. Normally she wouldn't be allowed to leave without him, but maybe something important came up. She was actually the heir to her parent's estate and was going to be busy with getting the house sold. Now that she was betrothed to Cato, she wasn't allowed to work. Very sexist.

"You wanted to see me Grandfather?" Cato asked as her knocked lightly on the mahogany door.

"Yes Cato, come in."

Cato entered the room and felt an uneasy tension in the air. He knew something had to be wrong. This was the same feeling he got when Snow said he had to choose between letting Glimmer go, and hurting her. Once he took a seat he was prepared for whatever may come.

"So, it hasn't even been a day and already we are having troubles again." Snow announced.

"Is it something in the Districts?" Cato asked, trying to act like he was taught.

"No the problem is here." he said. "It has to do with you, Cato."

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously, planning to run soon.

"While you were gone we installed new cameras to pick up sound so that we could hear conversations. After everything with Glimmer we wanted to be careful next time. When one of the Avoxes called me down to watch a tape I thought it was a problem with Charlotte, but it wasn't."

"What was it, Grandfather?"

"Oh I'm sure you can guess." He whispered, eyeing Cato when he gulped nervously. "That's right, we overheard you and Malkia's little chat."

"What about it?"

Snow snapped and whipped his hand across the desk, throwing the glass plates and cups to the floor, "Don't play dumb with me!" he ordered. "I know everything! You changed your train ticket for District 1, you stayed with your little girlfriend, and now you plan on finding a way to escape!"

"I never had the choice to stay back in District 2!"

"But as a little boy you were so excited to come and learn. Now you are going to throw that away!"

"That's because I didn't know how dark and evil I would become!"

Snow slapped Cato's face with the back of his hand, knocking him to the ground. Cato was right back up and lunged himself at Snow. Even though he was cruel, Snow was still old and weak compared to Cato. It wasn't until all the commotion caused guards to rush in a restrain Cato.

"Take him to the basement, I'll deal with him tonight." Snow hissed, licking the blood from his lips.

**The next chapter will be the last, but don't think that means it will all be happy. ;)**


End file.
